


It's A Beautiful Day

by Firehedgehog, Snowstorm174



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Blue - Freeform, Error and Blue not from a nice Multiverse, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Hope, Multiverse Hopping, Storyverse, Tacos... cuz its Blue, error
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowstorm174/pseuds/Snowstorm174
Summary: It was a beautiful day, a Friday, and two writers with too much time and way too much energy plunked down Error and Blue into a new Multiverse.Dreamswap, to be precise. As one would expect, both are rather confused, and Error is annoyed, understandably so.Let's see how it goes from here. Feel free to leave comments and effect the story- because the fourth wall was made for breaking... or at least Hope seems to think so!This is a crackfic, but a well written crackfic, if I do say so myself.This is not Errorberry in any romantic way. Platonic only, guys!Original storyline by Snowstorm174 and Firehedgehog.Fully revamped for publishing by Snowstorm174.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Enter The Storyverse

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Fire here. We have finally brought this here from Wattpad, here is hoping you all enjoy this as much as we did writing it!

#  CHAPTER ONE

###  Enter The Storyverse

Location: Storyverse

Nearby Multiverses: 

Snow's "An Error in the Stars" + “Forget-Me-Not”

Firehedgehog's "Shell"

Unnamed RPVerse - Now known to be an extra-chaotic variant of Dreamswap, with elements of Meme Waker, Codeswitch, and Dankswap. 

———🎬———

It was a beautiful day, a Friday, and two writers with too much time and way too much energy plunk down Error and Blue into the Storyverse.

"I thought we only had to deal with Fate for this?" Blue asks Error.

"They're fangirls, we'll survive these two." Error sighs.

"Yeah?" Blue says unhappily.

Firehedgehog drops 'Multiverses for Dummies' on Error's head and pokes Snow.

Snow rains snowflakes on Fire's head, because she is not a fan of being poked.

"Aw, come on, we have our favs here! What should we do now?" Firehedgehog asks, idly closing a portal Error was trying to escape with.

"Hmmm..." says Snow, pondering.

Error grumbles incoherently.

"Oh, hush, you," Snow says to the grumpy glitch. "You'll be fine! Maybe a bit dazed and confused, but fine!"

"Now, Fate, on the other hand," Snow continues. "She might just be due for a slice of humble pie."

"Hey, Fate keeps trying to butt in. I think these two should have some fun," Fire muses. "OHHHH! Let's throw them into a new AU with no portal abilities!"

"Tacotale!" Blue votes.

"Doesn't exist.. or if it does, just no," Fire responds.

"As long as there's no Axetale Temmies, they'll be fine!" Snow chirps happily. "Maybe we can drop them into a different omniverse?!"

"Fate- and Destiny-free, maybe a code reset... because Reaper's been all sad for a while," Fire cheers.

"There's Kingdom Hearts, or Slime Rancher, or oooh, maybe even DELTARUNE," muses Snow. "I don't think we really have enough info to work with when it comes to Deltarune, though..."

"Sadly a nope for Delta," answers Fire. "I keep forgetting to play it."

"Also Error would probably just die of cuteness from the double-awwws of Blue and Lancer," says Snow. "So maybe that's not such a good idea."

In the background, Blue quietly chants "Tacotale, Tacotale!"

Turning to look at the excited swap sans, Snow says simply "Blue... no," crushing the blue-bandanna'd skeleton's hopes.

Blue looks dejected for a second before perking up again.

"I vote Afterdeath!" Calls Reaper, appearing and blowing a kiss at Error before vanishing once more.

"I like tacos, Blue, but I think an entire AU for them would be a bit much," says Error.

"OH FOR [BLEEP]S SAKE, REAPER, WHY?" Snow complains.

"Hey, no flirting with my man," says Geno, entering the scene.

"We're the same person usually," Error points out. "And he flirted and I ignored, not to mention that we're not the same person this worldline."

"That's not the point," says Geno with a glare.

"Better then prime time TV," Blue mumbles while scarfing popcorn.

"Oooh, maybe throw them into... wait, what was I thinking again?" Snow says, mumbling the second part.

"I have no clue, I was eating popcorn with Blue," Fire responds.

"Extra buttery goodness," Blue adds.

"Oh wait! I remembered! DREAMSWAP!!!"

"You sure? I'm not too familiar with that 'verse."

"It can be summed up pretty easily: Nighty is a meme lord."

"Nooo, not that one! Not with the wack Dream with his order and Positivity. Half those universes destroy themselves five days after the story ends due to no balance," Error groans.

"Eh, I think with you and Blue's help it might live," says Snow.

"Sniffles.. poor Nighty... he does need our help, he's either dead or turned into a  _ positive _ stranger," Blue cries.

"Gah... that pun," Error complains, Geno grumbles and teleports away.

"Just... please, try to keep Blue away from Dreamswap Blue. DS!Blue swaps with Error and... well... let's just say he traumatized poor DS!Error. Not to mention that, with his ability to see the codes, he might be able to tell that you are from another Multiverse."

"Hey! Can we create new identities if we go there? We already have counterparts there," Blue asks, his eyelights showing stars.

"Hmm, I guess you'd need new names," mumbles Snow, thinking. "Blue’s clothes wouldn't stand out too much, really… Error is another story, though, he looks FAR too similar to DS!Error..."

"Can I be Edgelord?" Blue asks, holding up his hammer of doom.

"Taken," Fire says.

"Awwwww..."

"You know this will all fail, because everyone will know I'm Error because I am," Error says, tapping his slipper. It's not like he  _ could _ look like a normal Sans.

"Hah... THAT'S WHAT THE CODE IS FOR!" Snow shrieks, diving into Error's files.

"Ack!" Error cries, freezing as a loading bar appears above him.

She toys with the code, reversing Error's appearance to his pre-Anti-Void self.

Meanwhile, Fire hunts down Fate and deposits her, tied up, in a closet that already contains Destiny and Order, as Karma sits outside the closet making bad jokes.

"Ah, yes. There they are!" Snow chirps. "I found a good Dreamswap Multiverse- I'd better send the coordinates to her- and I found the Swap Mul- well, I guess she's still struggling to get Chaos into the box. I suppose I probably should've warned her that he can shapeshift."

Snow snickers, freezing Blue in place with an ice beam. The short skeleton had been attempting to open a portal using the soul-infused Blaster Hammer that had been laying around the Storyverse for maybe a day?

"Well, it does give me more time to mess with Error's coding. I can repair it, link him and Blue, and change his name within his code so that being Checked won't give him away. I'll mix his Swap Multiverse self's coding with his... that should be compatible, I believe."

A portal made of blue fire appears, and Firehedgehog emerges, looking slightly worse for wear than when she left.

"Are you almost done changing Error? I have an omniversal portal ready!" She says, holding up what appears to be a sparkling ticket of some kind.

"One minute, I've got to give Blue a quick edit too, just so that the two of them are soul-linked. I'm almost done, though- just gotta activate it! Loki, would you please do the honors?"

A small Flood Unversed, with gleaming ruby-red eyes and a body like a cross between a cat and a rabbit, scampers over and taps the REWRITE button with a paw, needle-like claws leaving tiny glowing scratches that quickly repair themselves.

{Ａｃｔｉｖａｔｅｄ}

ＲＥＳＥＴ_ＰＲＯＴＯＣＯＬ_ＳＴＡＲＴ

ＦＯＲＥＩＧＮ ＣＯＤＥ ＤＥＴＥＣＴＥＤ [ｔｒｕｅ]

ＣＯＤＥ ＬＯＣＡＴＥＤ

<ｓａｎｓ.ｕｎｄｅｒｓｗａｐ.ｅｘｅ >

<[ＥＲＲＯＲ]ｆｉｌｅ_ｃｏｒｒｕｐｔｅｄ>

┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉

Ｔｒｏｕｂｌｅｓｈｏｏｔｉｎｇ

<ＥＲＲＯＲ.ｅｘｅ>

ＴＲＯＵＢＬＥＳＨＯＯＴ ＣＯＭＰＬＥＴＥ

<ＥＲＲＯＲ.ｅｘｅ>

ＨｏＰｅ.ｄａｔ [Ｎｕｌｌ]

Ｄｅｆ.ｄａｔ [Ｎｕｌｌ]

Ａｔｋ.ｄａｔ [Ｎｕｌｌ]

ＡＵ_Ｌｉｎｋ.ｄａｔ [Ｉｎｃｏｍｐｌｅｔｅ] [Ｃｏｒｒｕｐｔｅｄ]

ＬｏＶｅ.ｄａｔ [Ｍｉｓｓｉｎｇ]

Ｆｉｌｅ.Ｓａｖｅ [Ｉｎｃｏｍｐａｔｉｂｌｅ]

ＳｏｕｌＢｏｎｄ_Ｆａｍｉｌｙ.ｄａｔ[Ｉｎｃｏｍｐｌｅｔｅ]

Ｓｏｕｌ.ｓｙｓ [Ｉｎｃｏｍｐｌｅｔｅ]

Ｆｏｌｄｅｒ//ＳＡＶＥ [Ｌｏｃａｔｅｄ] 

Ｆｉｌｅｓ Ｆｏｕｎｄ Ｉｎ [Ｆｏｌｄｅｒ.ＳＡＶＥ]

ＲＥＢＯＯＴ.ｅｘｅ

↪︎Ｒｅｐａｉｒ.ｄａｔ

↪︎Ｄｅｆｅｎｄｅｒ.ｄａｔ

↪︎Ｄｅｂｕｇ.ｄａｔ

↪︎Ｔｒｏｕｂｌｅｓｈｏｏｔ.ｄａｔ

↪︎ＣｏｄｅＤａｔａ.ｊａｒ

ｍｅｍ.ｓａｖ [Ｉｎｃｏｍｐｌｅｔｅ]

┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉

Ｉｎｉｔｉａｔｉｎｇ 

<ＲＥＢＯＯＴ.ｅｘｅ>

<ＥＲＲＯＲ.ｅｘｅ>

Ｐｒｏｇｒａｍｓ Ｓｔａｒｔｅｄ.

Ｓｈｕｔｄｏｗｎ.

Ｆｉｌｅ ｉｓ ＲＥＢＯＯＴｉｎｇ.

Ｆｉｌｅｓ Ｍｅｒｇｅｄ.

<ｓａｎｓ.Ｒｅｂｏｏｔ.ｅｘｅ> ｃｒｅａｔｅｄ

Ｆｉｌｅｓ Ｒｅｎａｍｅｄ：

<ｓａｎｓ．Ｗｅａｖｅｒ．ｅｘｅ>

<ｓａｎｓ．Ｈｏｐｅ．ｅｘｅ>

Ｆｉｌｅｓ Ｌｉｎｋｅｄ：

<ｓａｎｓ．Ｗｅａｖｅｒ．ｅｘｅ>

<ｓａｎｓ．Ｈｏｐｅ．ｅｘｅ>

Ｆｉｌｅｓ Ｒｅｐａｉｒｅｄ

ＨｏＰｅ.ｄａｔ [Ｎｕｌｌ]

Ｄｅｆ.ｄａｔ [Ｎｕｌｌ]

Ａｔｋ.ｄａｔ [Ｎｕｌｌ]

ＡＵ_Ｌｉｎｋ.ｄａｔ [Ｅｒｒｏｒ４０４]

[ＳＹＳＴＥＭ.ＡＵ_ＴｈｒｅａｄＴａｌｅ ｄｏｅｓ ｎｏｔ ｅｘｉｓｔ]

ＬｏＶｅ.ｄａｔ [Ｎ/Ａ]

Ｄｅｔｅｒｍｉｎａｔｉｏｎ.ｓａｖ [Ｎ/Ａ]

ＳｏｕｌＢｏｎｄ_Ｆａｍｉｌｙ.ｄａｔ

[Ｒｅｐａｉｒｅｄ]

Ｓｏｕｌ.ｓｙｓ [Ｒｅｐａｉｒｅｄ]

┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉

[Ｓｔａｒｔ]

Ｃｏｄｅ Ｉｎｔｅｇｒａｔｉｏｎ

<ｓａｎｓ．Ｗｅａｖｅｒ．ｅｘｅ>

<ｓａｎｓ．Ｈｏｐｅ．ｅｘｅ>

ＩＮＴＥＧＲＡＴＩＮＧ ＩＮＴＯ

<ＳＹＳＴＥＭ.ＤｒｅａｍＳｗａｐ>

Ｉｎｔｅｇｒａｔｉｏｎ Ｃｏｍｐｌｅｔｅ

┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉┉

Ｓｙｓｔｅｍ Ｒｅｌｏａｄｉｎｇ...

"Too many codes," Blue cries, his eyelights flickering as they try to process the swarm of codes wrapping around him and Error.

"You'll be fine, Blue, or should I say, Hope," chirps Snow. "Now good luck!"

Smirking, Fire activates the portal ticket directly under the duo, and they fall through it.

"Well, that was a good start," Fire says gleefully.

"It'll get even more interesting, I'm sure," says Snow, giggling crazily.


	2. Hope and Weaver

Down and down they fall, in a technicolor nightmare of color, the type you usually only saw under heavy drugs.

"We'll be back!" Error screams.

"Nooo, I dropped my hammer," Blue cries unhappily.

"You're still on about that hammer?" Error says in disbelief, he cares a bit more about the fact that they were still falling.

Seconds later, the hammer pops into Blue's hands.

"Thanks!" Blue cheers.

"Greeeeeat," Error mutters dryly.

They reach their destination, fall out of the portal, and promptly crash into a huge snow poff.

"Stupid snow," Error grumbles.

"RUDE!" Snow screeches.

"I'm pretty sure he was just talking about the snow poff, Snow," says Fire, giggling.

"Why can I still hear them?" Error complains.

"Because they're continuing to break the fourth wall," Blue replies exasperatedly, brushing ice and dirt off his clothing.

Seconds later, a box of clothing crashes into them, sending them tumbling back into the snow again.

"Ow... ouch," Blue yelps, clutching his head. Tears slip from his eyes from the pain.

"What the..." Error exclaims, blinking as he took in the tears.

"What is it?" Blue asks, confused.

"Your magic is gold," answers Error, shocked. 

He gently wipes away the tears from his friend's face, showing him the gleaming golden taint left by the tears.

"Aw, come on, they even changed that? Not cool," Blue says, pouting.

"Well obviously," chirps Snow, somehow still understandable despite being in the Storyverse. "If your magic was too similar, it would be like a beacon for this Multiverse's Blue and Error. They'd sense it, come to check it out, and then you'd probably end up in the Anti-Void with DS!Blue for a while. Which would be bad."

"Fine," Blue says, pouting.

"Other than my appearance and voice, what about me?" Error asks. Curious, he uses the code to check Blue— who is now known as Hope, it seems. How strange.

【Fight】【♡Act】【Item】【Mercy】

♡ Check

Hope [sans.Hope.exe]

HP: 1 [+10]

Defense: 5

Attack: 8 [+KR]

* Don't mess with his brother, unless you want to have a ＢＡＤ ＴＩＭＥ.

* Can't dodge forever.

"Apparently your name is Hope now," says Error, peering at the screen of code. 

"Given that the fourth-wall-breaking fangirls did mention several times that this Multiverse already has a Blue, a frightening one, I guess it makes sense," says Hope, hiding his annoyance with the name.

"Wanna check me?" Error asks the smaller skeleton.

Hope nods, and initiates a battle.

【Fight】【♡Act】【Item】【Mercy】

♡ Check

Weaver [sans.CodeWeaver.exe]

HP: Very high. You can't kill him, don't try.

Defense: Unknown

Attack: Unknown [+KR]

* Don't mess with his bro, unless you want to have a ＢＡＤ ＴＩＭＥ.

* No, you are not allowed to look at my code!

* g̶L̶i̶T̶c̶H̶ ̶i̶N̶ ̶t̶H̶e̶ ̶S̶y̶S̶t̶E̶m̶.

"I can live with that name," the newly dubbed Weaver says slowly, taking in his own code's changes.

"My magic color matches my new name," Hope says, giggling excitedly.

"New clothes, too. Let's take a look," Weaver reminds his friend, pulling the surprisingly small box from the remains of the snow poff.

"They do say that clothes make the monster," says Hope, grinning.

"Not quite the correct quote, but it works," Weaver answers, smiling. He tosses a bundle of clothing to Hope, who catches it. 

As Hope unfolds it, he realizes that they're similar to his original clothes in design, but match with his new magic color, being in warm oranges and yellows, and with a new bandana in a paler shade of blue- matching his eyelights, or at least he's guessing- his old bandanna had matched his, and would've worked just as well with the outfit, so that was the only explanation he could think of for the color change.

"Nice, what's there for you?" Hope asks. Not caring that they were in plain sight or surrounded by snow, he pulls off his own clothing and slips into the new garb.

Digging through the small box- it was definitely bigger on the inside than the outside- Weaver pulls out a crimson sweater, a red leather jacket, and pants very similar to his original ones, just cleaner and in a brighter, less faded blue. There was also a long scarf the same color as Hope's bandanna. 

Weaver notes that they both had new boots in a similar style to Hope's original ones, with Hope's being gold, matching the shorter skeleton's shoulder pads, and his own in a shade of crimson so dark it was nearly black.

Shrugging, he pulls off his old clothing, and is amazed to see that his now pure white bones are missing the layers upon layers of cracks and scars he's been used to seeing. Quickly he pulls on his new clothing, as even if cold doesn't bother him, he doesn't really enjoy being naked.

"Oh my stars!" Hope squeals. "I just noticed both your eyelights are yellow, with a normal black background!"

"I probably should've expected that, given that this Multiverse already has an Error, my normal eyelights would have been a bit too noticeable," Weaver muses. 

Taking another look at his friend, he notes some other changes, such as the smaller skeleton's eyelights being bicolored like his own right eyelight had been. The stars that had glowed brightly were dark, with the area surrounding them being the same bright Justice yellow as his own, and that was ringed by the same light blue as their scarves.

"Yoink," Fire whispers, pulling their old clothes back to the Storyverse for now. They might need them later, and Hope might want his old bandanna back, even if it didn't match anymore… after all, it was all he had left from his original AU.


	3. Blu-Hope Can’t Navigate

"Wanna go explore? I'm pretty sure that Snowdin should be that way," says Weaver, pointing in the direction of the town.

"Yeah, but I think it's that way," responds Hope, pointing in the opposite direction.

"Blu-Hope, that leads to the Ruins."

"I'm not good with knowing directions in the snow, Erry! I'm from a swap AU, remember? We've got a nice, easily navigated forest, without this white schist everywhere, making it all look the same!"

Weaver laughs. "Just call it what it is, you goof. It's not like Stretch or Dreamy are here, they can't give you that disappointed look for ruining their image of you being the perfectly pure picture of innocence by," he gasps dramatically, " _ swearing _ ."

Hope sighs. Error always had been too sassy for his own good, getting into lots of fights with Ink due to antagonizing the other with sass, sarcasm, and being generally annoying, and it seems that that had been carried over to his new form.

———

From behind a tree, a skeleton watches the newcomers curiously, observing their friendly banter. 

———

"Right, let's get on with it," Hope says with a grin, and starts walking.

And then turns around and walks in the other direction when Weaver starts laughing.

Stupid Weaver and his sense of direction.

"I agree, have no sense of direction myself," Fire giggles.

"Ehh... mine's not that bad, but I'm still good at getting lost somehow," says Snow. "Now, I think these two need to move on- they've been here too long already, that portal would've left a trace that at least one of the Dreamswap Outcodes can sense."

"Hope, Weaver, wanna visit Snowdin, or skip it?" Fire asks.

"Depends on what AU this is... we're in a Dreamswap Multiverse, but it's still got lots of normal AUs, I think," said Weaver, opening a panel of code to see where they were.

"Tacotale! Tacotale!" Hope says excitedly, holding up a certain plushie.

Snow sighs. "Hope, where did you get that, anyway?"

"It was in the box!"

"You stole it from the Shellverse, didn't you? Along with the hammer," Weaver says dryly.

"I'm only borrowing it," Hope answers, pouting.

"You're going to set that Ink off on us, and he'd wipe this multiverse off the map easily," Weaver responds. He knows very well that Shellverse Ink is ridiculously powerful.

"I'm taking that back, Hope," says Snow, as the doll begins to glow an icy blue. "That 'verse's Blue will probably care a lot more about his doll disappearing than the hammer."

Hope sighs sadly, but allows her to return it.

"Although there isn't a Tacotale in this Multiverse, you might want to take another look in the box. There are still some fun goodies in there for you."

———

Meanwhile, in the nearby Shellverse, Ink smirks, and gives the doll back to Blue.

No other universe would have Tacotale yet.

"Come on, you have a Blessed Sans to give a talk to, then you promised we'd go see Tacotale," Blue says.

"Right, let's go," Ink said, and Blue, Dream and himself vanish.

_ "Now, back to your regularly scheduled story!" _

———

"Goodies?" Hope exclaims excitedly, grinning.

He runs back to the box, and jumps straight in.

Somehow, he disappears entirely into it.

Weaver rolls his eyelights, ignoring Hope's blatant breaking of the laws of physics and reality yet again.

"Found it!" the smaller skeleton shouts.

———

Cross watches the two, his jaw dropping. How the heck did the smaller skeleton just... vanish?!

That box... was it a box of holding?

Like in DnD?

He needs it.

———

Weaver pauses, his 'someone is thinking something stupid meter' going off.

He glares into the forest, unknowingly looking straight at where Cross was hiding.

After exiting the box again, Hope silently wonders if it could turn into something a bit less unwieldy than a wooden crate. Then he hears the screeching laughter of one of the fangirls, before they pipe up again.

"Ask and you shall receive," says Snow, cackling all the while. 

The box shimmers and transforms into a beaded bag, reminding Hope of a book he had once read, although he couldn't remember what book it was.

"Yes, Hope, you're right. I did steal it from a book," says Snow, snickering.

"Can I... personalize it?" Weaver asks, staring at the... rather unpleasant... coloration of the bag.

"As long as it doesn't mess up the runes on the inside, do whatever you want," answers Snow.

"Hmm..." Weaver says, and summons his strings, which thankfully don't come from under his sockets like they previously had. Instead they simply appear like, well, magic. 

He changes the colors of his threads- which he notes are naturally white now, like normal magic attacks- to a gold and dark red that look good together. He then, using his threads, transforms the bag into a deep crimson with golden runes and drawstrings, leaving the beaded parts untouched. In a moment of humor, he even adds a tiny hammer keychain to it. Now the bag matches their own outfits.

Snow laughs even harder. "That's- hahaha- PERFECT! Those colors- they're- just yes!"

"Aha! You left those books in the Storyverse, didn't you Snow?" Fire asks, sighing.

"Maybe...?" Snow answers sheepishly.

"Let's mosey!" Hope chirps excitedly, heading in the wrong direction, again.

Weaver just looks at him, and Hope turns around to start going the other way, already knowing what he was going to say.

———

'Who... who even ARE they?' Cross wonders. Was he crazy, or had the taller one just summoned strings like Error did?

Unfortunately, Cross wouldn't find out yet, because the fangirls were done with this chapter.

———

"See you all next time on the Price is Right...

I mean...

Next time on It's A Beautiful Day!"

Also, this chapter has lots of references. Find them all, and I will reward you with a cookie. 🍪


	4. Tacos Make The World Go Round

Also, X-Chara is a male, it has been declared by Jakei as canon, so do not come for me for using his proper pronouns!

———🎬———

"Oh my stars! I'm hearing voices!" Cross exclaims, his eyelights wide.

"You always hear voices, you idiot. Me," X comments disgruntledly, his ghostly form floating next to Cross as usual.

Fire smirks. Cross really is too easy to mess with.

Lunar enters through the broken wall and walks up to Fire and Snow, who are quite comfy in the 'Author's Lounge,' as they've nicknamed their little corner of the Storyverse. 

"Welcome to the night," Fire chirps.

"Herro!" Snow adds happily.

Fire is reading something on a computer, surrounded by stacks upon stacks of books. 

Snow, currently in the form of a petite, dark-scaled Frost Fury- although she glitches every so often, looking like a teenage girl with dirty-blond hair and heterochromatic eyes for an instant as her form flickers- is partially buried under a small mountain of papers, but she appears quite happy. A small portal near her shows a view of an icy landscape, although not Snowdin, nor a variant of it. Cold air flows in through it, making it easier for her to keep the ice that holds part of her life force frozen.

"Heya!" Lunar says, smiling widely. "Pleasure being here." She bows dramatically, before falling on her face. 

"I'm okay!" Lunar calls, getting up again. "I just wish this didn't happen every time."

"That's fine, now... what now?" Fire ponders from where she's sitting, reading away on her computer.

"Well, we should probably get Cross actually involved," chirps Snow.

Lunar gets up, stumbling a bit, and looks over Fire's shoulder. "So the oreo's here? Cool," she says, rethinking all the shipping ideas she already has.

"Shhh... no peeking at the screen, there are spoilers for future Blackout ideas," Fire scolds. 

"Fine, fine!" Lunar giggles. "Not that spoilers work much with me. After all, since I joined, everything is a spoiler," Looking at the broken fourth wall knowingly, she winks.

"Wait... I thought him stalkin- watching them was starting that?" Fire asks curiously.

"Yeah, but they need to actually meet!" Snow exclaims.

"Why not just have Hope 'befriend' him with the massive hammer of doom?" Fire responds, cackling.

"Yes. A thousand times yes," Snow says excitedly.

Meanwhile, Hope grins and holds up said hammer.

"Hope, no..." Weaver begs.

"Hope yes," responds Hope, smiling wickedly.

"This is bad," Cross said as the voices discuss 'befriending' Nanoha-style.

Looking into Dreamswap, Lunar hums, "Hope has the hammer out already."

"Yes, yes it is bad, Cross," whispers X. "Run away."

"Wait, what happened, other then it once holding a god's soul, basically making it a godbane?" Fire muses quietly.

Lunar sits down to watch, opening a portal and grabbing popcorn. "This is so better then any idea I got," she says, her voice muffled by a mouthful of popcorn.

Of course, Cross was a mite late on the running part, as Hope teleports over in a flash of golden light.

"Gahh...!!!" Cross screams like a two year old for their mummy, making a run for it.

And then runs smack-dab into a tree.

"Idiot," X says, snickering.

"You go Hope! Wait... that's Cross... eh, I always did like versions of Blue better." Lunar muses before shrugging, accidentally spilling popcorn into Dreamswap. She watches it fall down and hit Cross on the head. "Oops..."

"Awwwww," Hope says sadly from beside the unconscious Cross. He never got to use his hammer!

"Yeah... Hope, no one would survive a hit from that, other than Shell's Ink," Weaver points out.

"Hey, Nightmare might," Hope protests, before sighing as Weaver gives him the look.

"Right... love taps only, otherwise it dusts monsters," Hope says, pouting.

"Huh?" Lunar looks at the time. "Stars. I gotta go. Judgement house. Cya!" She calls as she fades from view.

"Well that was a short visit," Fire muses, somehow using a stick to poke Cross.

"Yup. It was fun though," replies Snow. "Probably should see about making sure Cross doesn't get away, cause we don't want Nightmare or Error knowing that those two are here yet."

Weaver rolls his eyelights, and uses his magic strings to tie up the unconscious Cross.

He pauses. Why does he have a feeling that the fangirls made a dirty joke somewhere in that line?

"If you have a feeling, Weaver, my dear," chirps Snow, "It's probably correct. Don't ask me what it is, though, because I don't know."

"Hey Ghosty, want a taco?" Hope asks X, who starts, shocked that someone other than Cross could see him.

"Wait. you can see me..?!" He asks.

"Yup, now want a taco?" Hope asks, his bicolored eyelights gleaming excitedly.

"Um... I'm a ghost, so I wouldn't be able to touch it unless I'm in charge of the body," X tells the short skeleton sadly.

"Well, that's no good," says Hope, before somehow giving X a ghost taco.

"Wait, how the heck does that even work?" X asks puzzledly, looking at the ghostly taco in his hands.

"Ghost peppers," Hope chirps.

"The universe doesn't work that way!" X protests.

"Don't try protesting, Hope breaks the universe all the time," Weaver interrupts, yawning boredly.

"Yes, I do!" Hope says happily. "Breaking the universe is fun!"

"But.. but," X stutters. 

Then he ate the taco, because at this point it was just weird, like everything else in his life.

At least it was a good taco.

"Yeah, just don't try and figure it out, X-Chara. It's not worth the headache," says Weaver to the ghostly child, smiling wryly.

Suddenly, a form crashes into the area, their glaring amethyst eyelights glowing ominously.

"Get away from my friend- I mean minion, yes, minion!" the new skeleton yells angrily.

Hope and Weaver exchange looks.

Strangely, they can only think of one thing when they see Dreamswap Nightmare.

Starsdammit, Nightmare was adorable as a teenager!

—————🎬—————

Thanks go to Firehedgehog for being my co-writer, and Lunar_Dreamcatcher for being part of my wonderful Chaos Inducers, who will be helping out with/having cameos in chapters from now on- although I'm limiting it to one guest per chapter! Of course, those of you who wish to join in on the chaos can- check out my Discord, the link is (probably) on my profile!


	5. Triple The Chaos

"Welcome to this day's journey of adventure, wherein which Team Rocket is ambushed by Skeletor!"

"Wait... Skeletor?" Nightmare wonders, hearing the female voice speaking from nowhere.

"Wait... Team Rocket... why are the fangirls talking about Pokémon and He-man?" Hope asks, utterly bewildered.

"Snow was playing with her avatar, and Fire is insane," Weaver points out.

"Hey!" Fire protests.

"All fangirls are," Weaver continues.

"Okay, I can live with that," Fire says grudgingly.

"True, true," agrees Snow. "We fangirls are the most *loco* of beings, we really are. Also, Nebby, get in the bag!"

"Snow... put the game down now..." Fire begs. "And put the bag down."

Refocusing, Nightmare glares at the two who dared to knock out his friend. 

Unfortunately, it's about as effective as a kitten's glare would be. 

Which is to say, not at all. 

He's just too adorable.

Meanwhile, X continues to eat his ghost taco.

"Hi, Nightmare," chirps Hope cheerfully. "It's nice to meet you! We were just greeting your friend and he ran into a tree, I don't know why."

Weaver snorts under his breath. Starsdammit, that pure, innocent act fooled everyone but himself.

"Probably because you had a giant hammer," hums X, unheard by Nightmare. "This is far more amusing than the shows Cross pretends he doesn't watch. All we need is an amnesia-stricken Asgore to show up speaking in Spanish," he continues, forgetting that both Weaver and Hope can see and hear him, even in his ghostly form.

"WAIT, YOU GUYS HAVE UNDERNOVELA?!" Weaver exclaims excitedly.

Hope facepalms. Of course Weaver would ask about his obsession.

"Um... yes?" Nightmare replies, looking rather exceedingly confused.

"Look! It's Dream, flying in a tree!" Weaver suddenly shouts, pointing behind Nightmare.

Unable to help himself, Nightmare looks.

While he did this, Weaver grins, summoning fake mustaches and sticking them on his and Hope's faces.

Nightmare turns back around and blinks, seeing that the two seemed to have escaped.

"Hey! Where did those two weird monsters go," Nightmare demands.

"To a party, that way," Weaver responds in a very fake Italian accent.

"Thanks," says Nightmare, grabbing Cross and running in the direction Weaver had pointed.

X facepalms.

"Really?" Hope asks dryly.

"Hey, if Team Rocket can get away with stupid disguises..." Weaver says, smirking.

"Take a look at the code," Hope tells him, refusing to rise to the bait of an argument about the stupidity of Pokémon characters when it comes to disguises.

Behind them, X nods. "Try the Omega Timeline, and whatever you do, AVOID MEME WAKER."

"What's meme-" Hope starts.

"You do NOT want to know," interrupts X, shuddering.

"X, shouldn't you be with... well, with Cross?" Weaver asks the ghost child as he scrolls through the Multiverse's codes.

"Eh, I like Hope. Mind if I stay with him?"

"Sure, as long as Hope is okay with it and you don't give away the game. Cross can still see you, after all," Weaver responds.

"Sweeeet!" Hope cheers. "I get a ghost buddy!"

"So, X, any suggestions?"

"As I said, Omega Timeline. If you want you can prank the meme squad there, too, as that's where their base is located."

"PRANKING?!" Hope exclaims. "I'M IN."

"Well... pranks, hmmm," Weaver says, a slowly widening grin appearing on his face.

"Come on, if they fall for a MUSTACHE think of what we can do," X adds, laughing maniacally.

"Guys, you might want to portal away, Nighty-night's heading back this way," Fire warns the ragtag group of two skeletons and a ghost child.

"Fine, Fire," Weaver responds, rolling his eyelights. He opens a portal, and beckons the others through it.

As X curls a tendril of power around Hope so that he can stay with them, the yellow pupil of the short skeleton's left eyelight turns a DT red, denoting the new link between the two.

"Ready Hope, Casper?" Weaver asks.

Hope gives a small nod before taking a small glance back at X.

"WHAT!?! YOU ARE NOT CALLING ME THAT!" X shrieks.

"Ghosty?" Weaver asks.

"Just call me X," groans the ghost child, facepalming.

"Aww... fine," Weaver sighs, rather disappointed.

"So, if I ever need to stop something, do I just hold you up?" Blue snickers, barely keeping a straight face as he stutters out the words.

"Guys, portal," Fire reminds them.

The sound of Nightmare crashing through the woods was now audible, so the trio hurries up a bit, wanting to be gone before he reached them.

Apparently, the negative guardian forgot that he can just teleport back.

"Right," Weaver says, shoving the other two in the portal. He quickly follows after, closing it behind him.

"Don't they always?" Hope asks, looking off into space at the narrators with a nonexistent eyebrow somehow raised. "In every scenario I've been in, they always forget to teleport."

"Yup," Fire replies as the trio lands in a new AU, although she is wondering where the other fangirls wandered off to this time.

"I'm still here, don't worry!" Snow chirps from under her mound of papers. "Just have a gazillion pieces of paperwork to fill out because of the unregistered Multiversal Travel Pass, among other things..."

"Sorry," purrs a shadowy being from behind Snow, her voice rumbling like a cat's purr. "We had an incident with T-Dude being completely oblivious. But all's well now- although Snow's got even more paperwork."

Snow groans. "Don't remind me..."

"Welcome to this Multiverse's version of Outertale," Weaver said.

"Um... wrong place," Fire said.

"Schist," mutters Snow, although too quietly for the trio to hear. "Outertale is Blue's home base." 

"Nope, I like Outertale..." Weaver says, smiling smugly.

Hope gazes up at the sparkling stars, his eyelights glowing a soft green. He hasn't seen something so beautiful in a long time, not since... well, that doesn't matter, not anymore.

"So, what first guys? Go where we were suppose to go, or troll the Multiverse?" Weaver says, pulling off his mustache.

Hope instantly has an absolutely demonic expression on his face, with a terrifyingly evil smirk.

Suddenly, multiple notebooks appear, scattered across the grass, all of them reading the work "PRANKS" on the cover.

"Oh, no," groans Snow, as a curiously watching shadow silently facepalms.

"You going to take that off your face?" Weaver asks, pointing out the mustache still clinging to existence on Hope's face.

"Never!" Hope exclaims, stroking his mustache, his fabulous mustache. 

"Meh... whatever bro, just tell me if the pranks needs props or costumes," Weaver says quietly, summoning his strings. He keeps working on making a beanie with cat ears, as it's an interesting challenge that helps to alleviate his boredom.

The mustache dissolves, and Weaver swears quietly. "I had hoped that might last longer, I've been trying to get it to last more than 5 minutes."

As the three figures argue, chat, and plan their next move, the dark shadow watches them, her wide grin showing all her fangs.

"I wonder what happens next," she murmurs aloud, before disappearing in a puff of smoke, gone for at least a few chapters.

Hope looks back to see the trails of smoke, but he doesn't question it. After all, this is the start of a new adventure.

————🎬————

As always, thanks to my wonderful co-writer, Firehedgehog, and also thanks to the lovely DarkMidnightDragon for helping out!


	6. Chaotic Invasion

_ “And thus, the three amigos became legends, known as the Sassy One, the Wall Breaker, and Ghosty Boi.” _

"Amigos...?” Weaver groans in a pained voice, with the other two soon voicing their disgust at the latest introduction as well.

"Well, anyway, you’re without me tonight! Folks, Fire has a bad cold! But… we have special guests!" Fire cheers, teleporting away.

"Who was that again?" X hums as he nibbles on the taco.

“Fire is the creator and fangirl who tries to tell us what to do,” says Hope.

“Oh, the bossy one! Okay,” responds X, now knowing who the voice was.

“So basically, no one important,” Weaver chimes in, rolling his justice-yellow eyelights.

X snickers at Weaver's comment, luckily not choking on the taco he was  _ still _ happily nibbling on- or did he somehow get another one?

Weaver joins in on the snickering, unable to resist.

"... The followers are gonna come for you both." Hope suddenly says, playing around with his hammer.

“No, they won’t- although if they do, you’ll be the one fighting them off. So please, stop stirring up trouble Hope,” sighs Snow. “I miss Fire already...”

“What? Who are you talking about?” X asks, rather puzzled.

"Let them come! It's not like they could beat me!" Weaver challenges.

"Fine..." Hope groans. "Hm? Oh, don’t worry, I’m just breaking the fourth wall more."

“Wha- actually, I think I’m just gonna stop questioning it,” sighs X.

“Welp, I’d better go get the fourth wall tape,” grumbles Snow. “Not that it’ll do any good.”

"It's better if you don't,” Blue adds sotto voce.

"Good luck. Pretty sure Lunar took it with her when she came," Hope smirks as he trips over a rock, dropping his hammer. A large crater soon follows the impact. 

“LUNAR! GIVE ME BACK MY TAPE!” Snow shrieks.

"Never!" Lunar shouts from one of her multiverses. 

Strangely, you hear the sound of fire.

And not the author.

Snow sighs, and swears under her breath- something about ‘sharding mousebrained demonic prankster angel girls.’

“What the?! How did that hammer make that large crater?!” X exclaims.

"Not again, Hope! I told you to be careful with that thing!" Weaver groans, facepalming.

"Sorry! And it's because it was infused with Shellverse Ink's soul!" Hope chirps, knowing very well why there was the sound of burning.

“Shellverse? What’s that?” X asks.

Weaver just sighs. He is not in the mood for this schist.

“That’s one of the Multiverses that Fire watches over,” says Snow.

"Don't worry about it." Hope giggles as he gets up and picks up the hammer again.

“How are you even able to pick that up?” X wonders aloud.

"Don't question it." Weaver says, sighing for the thousandth time.

Hope just giggles vaguely as he starts to skip, swinging the hammer dangerously. "Anyways, what are we gonna do again?"

“Hope, be careful with that hammer or else I  **WILL** take it away,” scolds Snow.

"Fine!" Hope groans, dismissing the hammer.

“And trust me,” continues Snow, “You’ll want it when you meet your counterpart... which’ll happen any moment now.”

“Counterpart?” X asks.

"So plot twist coming up?" Hope hums. "And don't worry ‘bout it!"

"Starsdammit, Snow..." Weaver grumbles.

"Think of it as... Weird multiversal stuff!" Hope chirps as he skips along, X floating beside him. "Like how you were able to hold the taco!" 

“Weaver?” Snow says calmly.

"What!?" He snaps.

“You might want to duck.”

Hope takes this as a warning for himself as well, and does a backflip.

Weaver drops to the ground.

A hammer- although not as cool as Hope’s- swings right where his head would’ve been... and hits Hope, who had leapt right into its path with his backflip.

“Well crud,” mutters X.


	7. You Think You Can Beat ME?!

Hope falls to the ground and frowns. "So rude!" He scoffs, pulling out the hammer of doom. "Oh well. Time to see how much this really does!"

"Oh snap," mutters Snow. "NOPE! I'M TAKING THE HAMMER!"

"Thank you, Snow," praises Weaver as the hammer glows an icy blue and disappears. 

It is far too dangerous for this world... or any world other than the Shellverse, really.

The look of interest and shock on X's face is rather unsurprising to the other two, who are used to his eternal confusion and insatiable curiosity by this point.

"He attacked my brother, Snow! He needs to pay for his sins!" Hope growls, the justice-yellow part of his right eyelight glowing a more toxic variant of the color. He glares at Blue, who summons a bone as the hammer he had summoned dissipates, having been a short-lived magic construct.

"The hammer would've killed him, Hope," says Snow. "He doesn't need to die."

"Too bad!" Hope growls out, taking a step towards his counterpart. He quickly looks to the ghost child floating next to him, who nods once and disappears, before turning back to his glitched opponent, a murderous look in his eyelights.

Blue raises a nonexistent eyebrow as he eyes Hope with an expression that clearly states 'you think you can beat ME?'

Hope's frown turns into a bloodthirsty grin as he is taken over by the urge to protect his brother.

"Hope, please be careful!" Weaver calls, knowing that he can't stop the smaller skeleton. Summoning his strings, he gets into a battle stance of his own.

"He tried to hurt you, Err-Weaver. The last thing I care about right now is myself, bro." Hope hums as he takes calculated steps, circling Blue.

A shadow watches with an amused expression, hidden in a way that none of the group could see it. The fight was intriguing to it, and its sadistic personality overshadows its goal as it decides to play with these characters a bit more.

Holding tightly to his jagged-edged bone sword, Blue eyes Hope. He isn't going to yield, but he knows that he mustn't act carelessly. This opponent is different. Its coding is strangely familiar to him.

Weaver stood next to Hope. "And I don't want you to get hurt! I'm fighting by your side whether you like it or not!"

"As long as you are safe as he pays." Hope purrs out, a wicked smile on his face.

"Wasn't fair of you to attack when we did nothing to you~. But that's the plot I guess," Hope hums as crimson overtakes his golden eyelight.

Blue instantly questions Hopes words, "Plot?" Plot... maybe... there's something that he's missing...

"Get ready you, son of a glitch!" Weaver shouts with a smirk.

"Don't you know~ You should never take your eye off your rival~?" Hope muses as he teleports behind Blue, and slashes him with a bone that is as red as his DT-colored eyelight.

The shadow circles Weaver's shadow, still unnoticed. Blue seems to be learning about the fourth wall... he learns fast, but this isn't exactly good. This is breaking the script.

Weaver summons his strings and ties up Blue's soul.

"Dark, I'm meant to break the wall!" Hope mutters as he does a backflip to gain distance.

"Hit him now, Hope!" Weaver shouts.

Blue listens to Hope's words, "the wall... Dark..." 

He is beginning to understand that if one version of himself can break the fourth wall... than so can he.

Hope smiles widely. "Gladly!" Hope purrs as he launches back at Blue, slashing his counterpart.

"DS!Blue normally doesn't attack without being provoked," murmurs Snow. "What could have caused this?"

"Weaver being a version of Error?" Lunar asks from her beanbag, having returned to observe the madness.

"Well, Hope did attack him," states Mel, taking a sip of water.

"He looks nothing like Error or Myriad though," mumbles Snow. The water froze solid as she becomes more and more puzzled, causing her magic to lash out.

Blue ignores the pain that pulses through his injury, he DID cause this battle without any reason. This is his fault.

"Hope attacked after Blue tried harming Weaver," says Lunar.

"But why would Blue attack in the first place?" Snow questions. "He normally prefers to avoid fighting head-on."

"Hhhh Snow said no killing. And why, Snow, are you being so vague about the details?" Hope mutters as his eyelights return to their normal heterochromatic justice yellow and DT red, ringed with light blue.

"Perhaps... there might be more in play than merely Blue," wonders Snow. 

Blue is quiet as he racks his non-existent brain. Why DID he attack? He couldn't remember... why would he attack for no reason?

Weaver shrugs. "I don't know bro."

Hope walks up to his brother and looks up at the sky. "And would you mind explaining that, Miss Snowstorm174?" Hope raises a nonexistent eyebrow questioningly. "Did a deity force him? Chaos? Fate?"

The shadow giggles, they haven't figured it out yet.

'What is even going anymore?' X wonders within Hope's mind, yet somehow still audible to the creators.

"It would be Dark, she was curious, after all," groans Snow.

"...What was that giggle?" Hope mutters to himself, getting back into a fighting stance. He refuses to allow someone who attempts to harm his brother get away unpunished.

"My apologies. She asked, and I accepted her request... but I wasn't sure how she would put it into play."


	8. Who Said YOU Were In Control?

The shadow quickly slithers into Blue's shadow, and it uses the code and corruption to attach to Blue's soul in a parasitic fashion, slowly sucking away his magic and his codes. Using said soul and codes, it can take full control over Blue.

Hope reads the writing and groans. "C'mon, Dark. Really?"

Blue staggers forward as the strings that held him release, even though their owner hadn't ordered them to. He felt numb, his body no longer obeying him as he is forced to attack the others.

Speaking of the writing, you can still hear the fire.

Hope blocks Blue's attack. "Dark c'mon! That's so rude!" Hope huffs. "Did you cause him to attack at the start?"

"Welp. I suppose it's a trial by  _ fire _ , ayyyy?" Snow says.

Weaver rises a nonexistent eyebrow. "Most likely..."

"SNOW! STOP PUNNING WHILE WE'RE FIGHTING!"

"Also, quiet down Hope, you're giving me a headache!" Weaver complains

"Dark, Lunar will send the 0w0 after you," Hope threatens.

Dark forces Blue to use his hammer to attack Hope, if there's anything that the creators has said that is true... it is that her sadistic personality doesn't exactly care who she harms... even if they're her friend.

Well, she did care but she was too bored.

For once, she allows her feral side to take control.

"Dark, I'll get Lunar," Hope states aloud.

"Is she out of control again?"

(Girls, behave)

(I have to go do things)

Dark ignores Hope as she continues to force Blue to attack, while fiddling with the codes... although what she did, not even she knows. It did do something, though, because straight after, Blue's attacks became faster and more agile.

"LUNAR, GET OVER HERE NOW!"

"Most likely... But I'm sure Lunar will not mind messing with her nickname~." Hope purrs aloud. 

(Lunar: Okay!)

Lunar comes out of a trash can. "Yeah?"

For the first time since this book, Dark changes into her physical form. Except.. with a few changes.

"Damn you, Dark!" Weaver growls.

She has four velvet black dragon wings sprouting from her back, and her eyes are pitch black with red rifle targets as eyelights. Her pale face has streams of corruption dripping off it, and she glitches from time to time.

"Dark's a friend of Lunar. What did you expect?" Hope complains as he blocks a blow coming far too close to hitting Weaver.

"Rude!" Lunar scoffs as she looks down.

"But true." Hope points out.

"Fair," Lunar sighs, going to mess with Dark's nickname on the fan club.

Before the others could take action, Dark disappears again. Back into the shadow of Blue, ready to attack.

(Dark: Wait-WHAT!! *runs to fan club*)

(Lunar: Hehe!)

"Good, She'll be distracted for a bit," Hope sighs. 

"Did someone take a piss in your cereal Dark!?" Weaver shouts, getting ready to to string up their souls.

Dark appears, seemingly pissed off. However, she glitches once again, and immediately looks emotionless. She disappears before doing something unexpected.

"Where did she go!?"

The landscape changes, warping into a dark void. The broken figure of the original Gaster stands there, confused by the figures that just appeared.

"I told Hope I would." Lunar sighs, before her smile turns mischievous. 

"Lunar that was a threat! A bluff!" Hope groans.

"Show yourself! Little help here, Hope!"

Blue suddenly jumps onto Hope with his hands outstretched for Hope's own, far less powerful hammer.

Hope kicks Blue off as he sprints to his brother.

"By the stars, where is Snow to give me the hammer when we need it?" Hope quietly complains under his non-existent breath.

For a second, Blue is freed from Darks control, his expression transforming into one of helpless pleading. "Help me..." he mouths before the creature takes control once more.

"He's being controlled!"

"Dark, let him go!" Hope hisses as he reads the roleplay.

"Can't Lunar help us!?!"

Dark let out a hiss from Blue's shadow before his shadow starts to transform into the shape of Dark's true form, an enormous dragon the size of two giant mansions.

"Lunar's Lunar! Who knows when she will help as long as she gets to mess with people and the wall is broken!" Hope sighs as he yeets chocolate across the void-like place.

Instantly, Blue is freed as the shadow runs for the chocolate.

Hope sighs as he walks over to his counterpart cautiously and helps him up.

(Cue the frustrated screams from Weaver.)

Dark gives a smile of triumph as she grabs the chocolate and nibbles on it happily. Apparently, she is just hungry for Blue's code, or chocolate.

Hope just stares at his brother with a 'really?' face.

"Dark? Aren't you in several servers? Couldn't you just have asked?" Hope asks the creator.

"Yes, really! We could be back in the Storyverse relaxing, but no! We had to be taken to a different multiverse!" Weaver complains.

Dark gives Hope a 'really?' look before taking the chocolate out of her mouth. "I eat code, souls or food. Also, I was having a killer of a mood. Meaning I'm a killer when I have a mood."

"Bro. That was Snow and Fire. Not Dark," Hope shakes his head fondly, still caring for the glitching skeleton. "Also Dark, Why wouldn't you go to Erratum's original multiverse?"

"I want to choke out someone with a wire!" ((... I'm not sure who said this and I don't feel like going back to check.))

(Poor Blue. Being forgotten.)

"What do you mean?" Dark asks as she glances at her old host.

"So many of the blind judges there have souls, you know. And codes. And are deserving," Hope suggests.

(Seems like Hope forgot that he's still holding onto Blue. Ship anyone? Or nah?)

Dark shook her head before pointing at Blue, "I need another reason for a new ship anyways"

"Oh boy..." Weaver mumbles.

Hope turns to glance at Blue before looking back at Dark. "We don't know if ships are gonna happen in this book."

Dark shrugs before replying, "We never know, but we can always try."

Blue blinks, stumbling to his feet, only to fall back onto Hope. "W-What happened?"

"Dark tried to ship us but who knows if ships are gonna happen in this book," Hope says, shrugging as he catches his counterpart.

"I need a nap... hey Hope, I'm gonna take a nap! Is that ok?!" Weaver shouts.

"Sure, bro. Hey, what happened to Gaster?" Hope remembers.

"I WILL ACCEPT ANY SHIP!!... except for a few," Dark screeches.

Blue looks up to see Gaster above them, a look of annoyance on his partially melted face.

Weaver shrugs as he lays down for a nap.

Hope looks up too. "Sorry. Dark brought us here once Lunar messed with her nickname."

Dark grumbles, she just wanted to play. She is bored, and to her, that's a perfectly good reason to torture people.

"Dark, no. Go to Erratum's multiverse and play with the blind judges, if anything," Hope says, sighing heavily.

Dark hands Blue a necklace with a large, blood red crescent moon charm that seems to be made of rubies- or blood... hopefully not blood- with small, star-shaped beads made of obsidian placed at intervals along the silver chain. "Call me if you need me!" She tells him before disappearing in a poof of black mist.

——⭐️——

Extras: 

Snow: Yup. It would be you, Dark.

Snow: Your move.

***

Snow: I suspect I may have enough for at least two chapters already.

Lunar: You left us alone. What did you expect?

***

X: Really, what is going on?

Snow: Nobody knows, X. Hush.

Weaver: I have no idea...

Hope: It's overly complicated multiversal stuff, X.


	9. Enter The Goop Dads

"... What just happened?"

"Multiversal Chaos! The normal for the creators." Hope hums, still holding onto Blue.

"What?"

Blue looks weak, as if his life force has been sucked away, yet he has enough energy to grin. "Heh... chaos... more like fourth wall shattering..."

"That's what Lunar does best." Hope smirks back.

"He's gonna pass out, Hope." Lunar suggests. "I think."

"Thanks for the warning, Lunar." Hope hums.

‘And what happened to Blue?’ X wonders.

Blue looks through his own coding to see pieces missing, another thing is that his upside down soul is dimmer than usual.

"Dark was taking his codes away. By the stars, so many creators are genocidal." Hope sighs.

"Dark?"

"A creator." Hope responds. "Along with Snow, Fire, and Lunar."

"I could usually feel others soul and coding... I couldn't feel either in her. Even creators should have a soul and coding," Blue whispers quietly.

"Well, nobody knows what the creators are normally. Lunar is a human with an angel form," Hope hums, allowing Blue to lean on him.

"Snow's a dragon, although she normally adopts either a human or skeleton form- depending on the state of the world- for dealings outside the Storyverse." Lunar adds from wherever she is.

"I think Dark is a dragon too, but a different kind," says Hope.

"She's... like a dragon, but corrupted... she was so empty... like she had no soul..." Blue shivers in fear.

"Strange. What are we going to do with Blue?"

Blue is feeling weird, large amounts of his coding are missing and he can’t fix it. Not even a creator can. It is just gone.

"Get him to rest, duh. Also, there are versions of Ink that are soulless, so it makes sense that others could have no soul." Hope answers as he sits down, laying Blue on his lap. Looking up at Gaster, he asks, "Any ideas for a place where he can rest, please?"

"You can stay at my place," he responds, his normally drippy face appearing unmelted.

Gaster starts to walk away, towards the only source of light in the whole void.

"Thank you." Hope says as he carries Blue and Weaver after Gaster, knowing X would follow.

Soon, they arrive at a house, which, although not as big as Nightmare's in their original Multiverse, was still of rather impressive size. The group can hear shouts and screams from inside. 

"FELL, GET OVER HERE!!" 

"RUN!! OUTER'S MAD!" 

"I ALREADY KNOW THAT, SWAP!" 

"BLINDY! WATCH OU-"

"Huh. Reminds me of Weaver and I's second-chance multiverse. The gang, anyways." Hope mutters to himself.

Four Gasters fly out the window, crashing onto the floor of the void in front of the group.

"Yo,” Hope greets the group of Gasters. 

"OH MY! BLINDY! ARE YOU OK?" A Gaster wearing blue and orange yells, quickly running over to the green-clothed Gaster.

"Tch, Gaster. Who did you bring back?" The red one asks as he looks at the group, silently judging them.

"Can we trust these guys?" X whispers to Hope.

"Aren't you all versions of Gaster? Or is that not how it works in this multiverse?" Hope hums. "And according to the plot, X, nobody knows."

"Yeah! We were all thrown into this house by Bunny, but she's gone," says the purple one.

"...Blue...?" Swap whispers.

Blindy stumbles up, pushing his hands in front of him. The 'blind' Gaster never opened his eyes, and he didn't want to. 

Tearing his gaze away from the skeleton monster that looks so similar to his son, Swap helps steady Blindy.

Hope is carrying a sleeping Weaver and a mainly-removed-of-codes-Blue.

Stumbling towards the unconscious Blue, Blindy places his hands where Blue's soul is. He can feel where the codes are missing, and can see the heavy damage to the younger monster's soul.

"Hello?" Hope says cautiously. 

Blindy gently picks up Blue and carries him. He knows all too well how to care for people with broken code, as he has missing code himself. He turns his head towards the new people and makes a 'what happened' motion with his hands.

"A creator named Dark fed on his codes while forcing him to attack us." Hope explains as he adjusts his hold on Weaver.

"What..." Swap mutters worriedly.

"Intriguing." Gaster says, his interest piqued. "I never imagined code could be manipulated like this."

Blindy's mind was blank, but the name was oddly familiar... Deciding to throw away the concern for now, he carries Blue back to the house- ignoring the others' protests.

"Well she was a creator. Stars knows what they can do." Hope shrugs, waiting for an invite.

"Well, I don't see any permanent problems." Gaster states, his great intelligence coming into play. "That being said, there are some problems."

Blindy nods and points at his own soul, then at Blue's. He makes a weird giving motion, before tilting his head.

"Do you want to know the extent?" Gaster asks, missing the gesture.

Hope waits outside, still holding his brother. He smirks as the conversation outside the storyline returns to Lunar taking the tape. You can still hear the fire.

A sparkly figure watches Hope, slightly confused.

Blindy makes a frustrated motion with his hands before repeating the giving and pointing motion.

"Hm?" Gaster asks, noticing the gesture. "Do you want something?"

Hope waits for them to notice he that he is Blue's counterpart from a different multiverse, meaning that his code would probably fit best if they need to graft another being's code to fix Blue's.

"Uh, who are you? Another Blue?" Sparkly asks Hope curiously.

Banging his head on the wall, Blindy rips a part of his soul in half, giving out a cry of pain while doing so. His code was different. It could change to fit someone else's code, and since his soul was already cracked, it wouldn't hurt to help someone- even if it meant sacrificing his own soul.

"Yup. Different multiverse." Hope answers, watching worriedly.

Noticing the action, Gaster immediately understood. Grabbing the soul with blue magic, he begins the transfer process.

"Huh. Neat." Sparkly proclaims. "Wait, no it's not! Now I have more people to keep track of!"

Stumbling out of the room to avoid causing any incidents, Blindy falls to the ground as his breathing becomes uneven. Not only is his soul cracked, it is extremely fragile as well.

"Hey I'm not sure how long we'll stay. It's honestly u-" Hope starts before he hears a thud. "...What was that sound?"

Blindy struggles to stand as he continues to weaken, his HP dropping rapidly. Still, he is glad that he was able to help someone.

"Sounded like a thud." Sparkly offers.

"Stop moving." Gaster orders.

Performing a CHECK, he notices the quickly dwindling HP of his counterpart.

Hope ignores everyone and runs into the house. Seeing Blindy on the floor, he exclaims worriedly, "Oh my stars, are you okay?!"

The only person who had ever seen Blindy's soul was Swap. No one else would understand why Blindy's HP was dropping, but Swap would.

Gaster immediately scoops up the weak Blindy off of the ground.

"Can anyone here perform healing magic?" He asks, extremely calm.

Swap follows Hope in after hearing the yell. He sees Blindy on the ground, and gasps in a mixture of shock and worry.

"I ca-" Hope starts. 

"It won't work. His soul is fragile." Swap interrupts.

Blindy turns his head to sense Swap, smiling as his HP continues to drop.

"Could you elaborate?" Gaster asks, his voice heavy with scientific curiosity.

"His soul is cracked due to problems in his original AU." Swap answers. 

Hope mutters to himself as he sets Weaver down and pulls out his own codes. Pulling up Blindy's codes, he transfers some of his own to the blind Gaster.

Gaster watches, his mind absorbing everything he sees.

"By the stars, you didn't need to give him some of your soul. You could have asked me to give him some of my code. I'm literally his counterpart in another multiverse." Hope mutters to himself as he is nearing halfway.

"How useful..." Gaster murmurs. "This will be very useful for my research."


	10. The Finish Line Was Back There

"Huh," Sparkly spoke. "I can feel someone here. Feels like Snow."

"Snow and Fire," He adds.

"Yeah, you happen to be on the place where one of our Multiverses borders another's," chirps Snow, appearing through an icy portal to speak to the sparkling figure.

"Ah!" Sparkly yells, tripping and falling to the ground.

"Snow, why didn't you help? You came back before this happened, didn't you?" Hope growls as he glances at the creator.

"Sorry. I was very busy," says the creator sheepishly.

"And that was because?" Hope asks, turning his entire attention to Snow now that he was finished.

"I'm very confused," Sparkly murmurs. He goes to raise a finger, then decides against it.

"I have more than just this Multiverse to wrangle! My other precious baby, Ruin, needed a bit of... assistance with not dying," yelps the creator, her form flickering between that of a teen girl and a sleek, ice-coated black dragon.

Gaster, hearing the new people, turns towards them.

Blindy blinks as he feels his HP stop dropping, and he turns his head in the direction of Sparkly.

"Multitasking, Snow. Or ask Lunar or T-Dude to help you. You creators are so strange," Hope says, shaking his head.

"Ah, forget it." Sparkly finally decides.

Gaster tilts his head before remembering that someone had mentioned the sparkly guy's name before. "T-Dude..." he whispers.

"Wait, did someone call me?" Sparkly says, walking over.

"I'm bad at that! I can only focus on one thing!" Snow answers disgruntledly. "And well... Ruin is currently suffering what Weaver suffered in the Anti-Void. I can't free him yet, but I can do my best to protect his precious memories. I dare not leave him for too long."

(T-Dude: I'm going to say that ITD is here, and only X and the creators can see him.)

"...Trap Fate? Or whoever's doing it to him?" Hope suggests.

"The being doing it is beyond my control. They are far more powerful than Fate, the only thing that might be able to break the curse is the most true and powerful of bonds, love... but poor Ruin's Dearly Beloved, the one with who his Heart intertwines, is in Ink's place, and has not retained even a sliver of his memories," says Snow sadly, twisting the edge of her constellation-print jacket in her fingers.

Suddenly, someone tackles T-Dude from behind.

"WHA-" Sparkly is cut short as he plummets to the ground.

"Hey T-Dude! I've been looking for you?" An energetic female voice yells. "And ITD! I haven't seen seen you in forever!"

"Well, this is interesting," another figure states, sounding similar to Sparkly, but far more mature.

"Wait a minute..." Sparkly mumbles.

The female figure's cat-like ears twitch, and her wolfish tail swishes in joy.

Hope shakes off the Creators and turns back to Blindy, Gaster, and Swap. He looks at Blindy- not that Blindy can tell. "Will you be okay?"

"How are you wait, where are we? Oh! We're at the void! Huh, oh look! It's Hope! I did what you guys told me to do!" Dark shrieks, bouncing excitedly, dust falling off of her every time she moves.

"Ah, hello there," ITD says to the figure.

"..." Sparkly remains silent.

Blindy smiles weakly and nods in response.

"Good," says Hope, sighing relievedly, purposefully ignoring the newcomers.

"So much is happening here," Gaster states.

(Lunar: Have a character stay for one chapter, Fire and Snow said. Whelp, look at us now.)

"Torturing the original universe was fun," Dark exclaims happily... a bit too happily, really. "They were all screaming in pain! Music to my ears!"

"Yeah, it's definitely you," Sparkly says, his voice muffled.

"...By the stars, Dark. Are all you creators this genocidal?" Hope questions, shaking his head as he turns to Dark.

"Not me," Sparkly mumbles from underneath.

"Death death death! They all died a few times! Good thing I stole the rewrite button!"

"Uh, mind giving me a hand please?" Sparkly asks Hope.

Hope raises a nonexistent eyebrow in question at what Sparkly meant, but discards it, instead choosing to help him up.

"I try not to be, but sometimes it is unavoidable," Snow states sadly, staring off into the darkness as her form flickered, the echo flower keychain that hung out of her pocket gleaming with its own soft blue light.

"Pardon?" Sparkly asks, confused.

"Your question," replies Snow.

"Perhaps he is referring to the many things occurring right now." ITD supplies.

"Probably answering if creators are naturally genocidal," Hope shrugs, going to get Weaver.

"I don't think so?" Sparkly answers. "Usually, they're just bored."

(Lunar: Snow, what are you gonna do with us? You said one new person to stay for one chapter. We have who knows how many new characters and seems like they won't stay for just one chapter.)

"I'm so confused right now," X moans.

"Multiversal Chaos, X," Hope hums, explaining vaguely as always.

Hope picks up Weaver, adjusting him in his hold.

The figure turns out to be Dark in her semi-draconic form, her scales and fur coated thickly in dust and blood, with her exp and LOVE glitched out, far above what is meant to be the maximum amount.

"Time to wrap it up, ladies and gentleman," Snow whisper-yells.

"Okay!" Lunar responds.

"So, uh, how?" T-Dude asks. "Magic portal?"

"Wait, does that mean the chapters' worth or the void?" Lunar wonders.

"Convenient kidnapping?" T-Dude questions.

Dark grins maniacally and yells "PLOT TWIST!" And then they all find themselves falling through another portal.

"Dark, I swear!" Hope screams as he falls.

"Ah cra-" Sparkly shrieks before falling.

"Well, one of the things keeping me busy was making another LEGAL portal ticket..." Snow starts, before swearing irately as Dark opens the portal. "Starsdammit, Dark."

"Well, this has happened again." ITD says, shaking his head as he follows.

"Snow, I blame you too! You let your fellow creators roam without supervision!" Hope screams, still falling through the shadowy portal.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I HAD TO DO STUFF!" Snow shrieks back at the falling skeleton.

The gasters stand by their house as they try to take in what had just happened.

"That was very interesting." Gaster says to the others.

"Let's... forget what just happened," Blindy says, staggering back into the house.

"...Agreed, Blindy..." Swap adds.

"Very well. But I am retaining the information," says Gaster. He never turns down potentially useful information.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, good sirs," says Snow, pulling out a keyblade, reminiscent of a frozen echo flower, to lock the small AU for now. "Farewell."

"Goodbye, creator," says Gaster, waving.

"Bye?" Swap says questioningly.

"Bye." Gaster confirms.

As the chapter starts to wind down, the familiar genocidal creator pops up again. "ANNND that's how you end a chapter! By throwing them into a random portal," before disappearing once more.

"Hey Dark, imma change your nickname again!" Lunar calls out, before disappearing for who knows how long.

Her form flickering heavily before stabilizing into her dragon shape, Snow leaps into the air and shoots through a portal after her characters, disappearing.

But not without one last parting remark- "DARK, YOU ARE SO BANNED FROM THE RP UNTIL AT LEAST CHAPTER TEN!"

"WHY?!!" Dark screeches as she appears again- this time with a knife.

(So.)

(One's genocidal.)

(Two are bored.)

(One wants to destroy walls.)

(And one is confused.)

*Somewhere*

"WHY?!" Sparkly yells to nothing.

*And end*

Bonus Bits:

T-Dude: Don't worry!

*pulls out something*

I have Duct Tape!

Lunar: I thought I burned all of that!

Snow: You're a lifesaver. Thank you, T.

T: You fool... I HAVE ALL THE TAPE!

For what, Snow?

Snow: Lunar took my tape, so I couldn't fix the fourth wall... causing this insanity.

T: Yikes.

*hands some tape*


	11. Ninjas vs… Wait, Where Are The Pirates?

There is a soft tapping of shoes as Fire walks back into the Author’s Lounge. She pauses as she realizes there is a cork board hung on the wall, covered with notes, and with colored strings leading in all directions. 

Face paling, she rushes over and reads the notes, seeing that Snow has already put them in order as much as she can.

"What the star-fudge?!" She exclaims, before quickly placing the RULES up for any future runs with guests. (Yes, there is indeed an actual list of RULES now. We hadn’t thought we’d need them… but it seems that we do.)

"What the heck!" She cries, finding the trio falling through a portal... again.

"Srrrrrrrt," Weaver snores, somehow still asleep.

"Hey Fire!" Hope calls, waving at her from the place between portals.

"Hey guys... we'll get you someplace... soonish,” she says, trying to find her notes for their next stop. 

She quickly opens a portal of flame below them, and they fall onto the floor of the Author’s Lounge. 

Seconds later, Snow pops out of a corridor of her own, returning from taking poor DS!Blue to a therapist, as the glitched skeleton had been in desperate need of one after being possessed by a soulless dark dragon who fed on his soul and codes.

"Do I have infinite ghost tacos... or is Hope continuing to pass me more on the down-low?" X wonders curiously.

“I’ve got a feeling that it’s both, X,” says Snow, burying herself in a giant blanket, which she had dragged into the Author’s Lounge following the insanity that occurred the other day.

Meanwhile, Fire is placing a weird map of the AUs on the wall. It looks strangely like a dartboard, with Justice Reigns’ castle in the very center, the Omega Timeline as the outermost ring; and the other rings being a mixture of different AUs, labeled in tiny golden writing, ranging from Altertale to Zebratale... Hope didn’t want to know what Zebratale was.

"This will make choosing an AU fun," she says- after all, she sucks at hitting the correct targets in darts, so it will definitely be very random. She pulls out a red dart with glowing gold feathers on it, to represent Weaver and Hope.

"Wait, you’re really going to decide that way?" Hope asks, bewildered.

"Seems legit," X says, nodding.

"The answer is 42,” Weaver shouts as he wakes up.

Fire quickly hides a certain book series as a towel magically lands on Weaver’s head. The towel is red and black, and very fluffy, with a golden fish embroidered on it.

"Anyway, Snow, do you want to throw, or should I?" she asks, looking at the dragon-girl hiding in her blanket burrow.

“Eh... you can throw. I doubt it’ll end up in the center either way, but I might end up actually hitting it due to sheer bad aim... and also I don’t want to come out of my blankets,” says Snow, yawning.

"Sweet!" Fire exclaims, throwing the dart.

It hit the wall.

"I mean to do that!” 

Weaver snickers under his breath.

“I guess that means they get to go prank the Meme Squad’s base in the Omega Timeline, then,” Snow says.

X and Hope look very excited, and that is a bit worrying.

"Noooooooo!" Fire screams dramatically.

She pauses. 

"Oooooooo," and finished. "Sorry, had to stop- still getting over the cold."

Weaver sighs. This silly creator was better than some, but still rather annoying.

"Onwards! To the meme team base to PRANK!" Hope exclaims, beaming.

Snow snorts before snapping her fingers, causing a metallic golden slip of paper to materialize with an icy blue flash.

“That’s the portal ticket. Be careful with it, okay? Exact location can be... a bit finicky, but it’s very accurate for getting to the correct Multiverse,” says Snow.

"We’re going to end up five feet in the air, and then fall in water, aren't we?" Weaver asks dryly.

X cackles- as a ghost, an incorporeal being, he can't get wet. 

“It’s entirely possible, but it’s far more likely you’ll end up near the highest point of concentrated magical energy if it doesn’t work perfectly,” explains Snow.

Weaver didn’t say anything.

"Yup, it's going to be water for some weird reason," Hope exclaims cheerfully.

***

Elsewhere, Nightmare had the sudden urge to not have his daily bath. 

Cross thought it was a good time, though. 

All's well in the multiverse.

"Cluck..." Kevin said, staring at Cross from the tub.

Yeah... the chicken beat him to it.

“NIGHTMARE, WHY IS YOUR CHICKEN IN THE TUB?” Cross yelled.

“I DON’T KNOW! ASK ERROR!” Nightmare called back from the living room, where he was busy playing Pokémon Ultra Moon. 

“ERROR, WHY IS KEVIN IN THE BATHTUB?!” Cross yelled out the window to Error, who was knitting on the roof again.

“I don’t know, Cross. Ask X, maybe he knows, because I don’t.”

‘Wait, where is X?’ Cross wondered, walking back to the living room to join Nightmare with his own 3DS. (I just realized that’s almost a pun and am very pleased- 3 DS? 3 Dreamswap?)

He had Ultra Sun, and they were both having fun with their respective games, after the expected teasing for getting “Pokémon Ultra Dream,” as they had nicknamed it.

"CLLLLLLUCK!"

The shrill scream of a chicken filled the air.

"KEVIN!" Nightmare shouted, running to save his pet, although some might ask, were they really sure who the pet was?

The sound of the bathtub exploding followed.

Then, silence, as two-thirds of the meme crew ran towards the bathroom.

———

The first question out of Weaver’s mouth is “Why is there a chicken?” 

Then, a screech of “I TOLD YOU THERE WOULD BE WATER INVOLVED!”

Hope, watching his brother, is cackling with laughter.

"Ah, Nighty’s bathroom," X says, floating idly.

At that moment, the bathroom door slams open.

"KEVIN!" Nightmare shouts, running to the chicken- who isn’t wet or even slightly ruffled.

“Hi, Cross,” says X, calmly watching the meme squad freak out.

"AHHH! Where have you been?!" Cross yelps, spotting his long-time body buddy.

"I’m feeling strangely ignored," Hope says.

"Meh, free entertainment," Weaver replies.

“Oh, just being thrown through a portal or two, fighting a possessed Blue, you know the drill,” answers X, waving a hand around.

"What?! Blue?!" Cross exclaims, totally forgetting he is usually the only one who can see X.

"You know what?" Hope says. "NINJA VANISH!"

The sound of coughing fills the air, and Hope and Weaver make a run for it.

"Get them!" Nightmare screams once he can see again.

Error, who honestly didn’t care- too busy knitting, he hadn’t even bothered to come inside. He watches the duo (that he could see) run away, but didn’t bother chasing them... he liked his new galaxy yarn way too much.

The Meme Squad’s base isn’t large, but suddenly it feels enormous as they chase the two invaders, Cross begging X to come back.

"Nightmare... we just passed the same room five times," Cross says.

"But it's a straight hallway," Nightmare protests, bewildered and confused.

Suddenly, the duo ran into a room, one that Nightmare knows is small, with no windows.

The two chase them inside.

And then are back in the hallway again.

"Um..." Cross says worriedly.

"No, we are going to find them," Nightmare says stubbornly.

What follows includes far too much of them chasing after the duo into rooms, and then immediately finding themselves back in the hallway. 

Somehow, they find themselves walking in the normal hallways and on the ceiling, all at once. 

And Nightmare swears that the yellow garbed skeleton leads them through one of the scenic paintings at least once.

There is even a time he opens a door to find what appears to be a version of Dream, someone who seems similar to Blue, and what appears to be Ink standing there, playing poker. The Ink, or whoever it was, is way too powerful, he closes that door himself.

"I… give up," he finally says, collapsing onto the cursed hallway’s floor, Cross and Kevin with him.

Weaver looks up from where he is trading knitting tips with Error, eyelights reverting back to yellow.

Hope smirks, his eyelights reverting to their normal colors, and continues to read Nightmare’s diary.

Never chase a Swap Sans, even if they look slightly different.

Didn't you know, reality is for kids.


	12. Cluck… Cluck… QUACK!

We re-enter the scene post-chaos, with an exhausted Nightmare, a depressed Cross, and Kevin the chicken laying on the floor while Hope, X, Weaver and Error watch in amusement.

Hope is also poking them with a stick he somehow has, because Hope does what Hope wants, and nobody can stop him.

X cackles at the chaos, there is something so very enjoyable about this.

“So, how did you guys end up in the bathtub with Kevin, anyway?” Error asks.

“Badly aimed multiversal portal,” replies Weaver. “...Wait, I swear that the creators said that if it went wrong, it would default to the place with the greatest power level... So why did it drop us on the chicken?!”

"Cluck?" Kevin says tilting his head.

They all stare at the chicken.

" _ Why  _ did _ it aim towards Kevin, anyway _ ?" Fire whispers to Snow.

“ _ He ate a dark apple, a long time ago. It’s been building power ever since, as he can’t use it, _ ” says the dragon-girl.

Fire, Weaver, Hope and X remain silent, with the trio staring at the chicken in a mixture of shock and confusion.

"Chicken is as chicken does," Error comments, still knitting.

“Is anyone else hearing voices?” Nightmare groans, utterly exhausted from the wild goose chase the trio had sent him and Cross on.

"I should be only hearing X's voice," Cross says sadly. "But he ran away from home." 

Cross disappears, reappearing in the corner with a gloomy blue aura around him and growing mushrooms with his tears, like the depressed anime character he is. 

"And this, this is why I needed a vacation," X comments dryly, snickering.

"It's just fangirls," Error tells Nightmare, a wicked smirk on his face. The duo had already told him of the strange, chaotic beings that spoke to them and could even be helpful sometimes. 

“Fangirls?” Nightmare asks, very confused.

"You don't want to know," Weaver replies, sighing.

Hope laughs.

“ _ You called _ ?” Snow chirps.

“Speak of the devil and she shall appear,” remarks Weaver sotto voce.

"And you summoned their attention!" Hope cheers.

" _ Mmmm... gummies _ ," Fire mutters, distracted.

“ _ Oooh, I like that idea, Fire _ ,” Snow says. “ _ Gummies are great. _ ”

" _ Everyone can have some _ !" Fire exclaims, and bags of gummies appear in everyone's hands, plus one on Nightmare’s head for some strange reason.

“Why... why are they talking about gummies...” Nighty moans. “And why do I have a bag of gummies on my head…”

" _ Because I'm still snacky _ ," Fire says.

Cross, still crying in his corner, has one fall right on his skull, and he groans. “Owww...”

"Um..." X mumbles, looking at the ghostly bag of treats in his hands, before shrugging and eating them.

"Wait! Weren’t we supposed to be doing something?" Hope asks suddenly.

"Pranks," X mumbles through a mouthful of gummies.

"Manners," Weaver scolds the eternal child idly.

"X, come back to me," Cross begs.

"Nope," X says, smiling. “These guys are far more fun!”

"We'll be back!" Hope calls, grabbing Weaver and Error's hands.

"Let the pranks begin," Weaver chuckles as the three of them vanish, along with X.

The Doom song starts playing in the background. (Megalo Strike Back started playing right here while I was editing this and I am amused)

“Why do I have a bad feeling?” Nightmare groans.

“ _ Oh, trust me, you should, _ ” chirps a voice, the one the intruders had called Snow.

———

"Cluck!" Kevin squawks, startled.

“Hope, do you still have any of that potion?” Weaver asks.

“The one that lets animals talk? Yeah, I think so. I’ll just have to find it...”

“This is gonna be good,” snickers Error.

"I can't wait," X adds, cackling.

"Wait… how are we going to get him to eat it?" Hope asks, frowning.

“He loves apple slices- I think we have some in the kitchen,” says Error, leaving the room to get them.

" _ ZZZzzz... _ "

"Is it me, or is Fire napping?" Weaver asks, hearing a snore.

"Yup," Hope replies sagely, or at least as sagely as the blueberry type could get.

"These people," X says, facepalming.

“ _ Yeah, but don’t worry! I’m still here- actually, wait, Ruin needs me, bye _ !” Snow chirps rapidly, her voice fading out as she heads to another Multiverse.

"We've... been left alone, unsupervised," Hope says, grinning evilly, a mischievous look in his eyelights.

"Got the apple slices," Error calls, jogging back.

He hands the small bag to his blue-scarfed counterpart as Hope dug through a small red bag, the smaller skeleton’s entire arm somehow going in, despite the bag appearing far too small for it to fit.

"Hmm... what does the potion look like?" Error asks, curious.

X nods, also wanting to know.

“It’s the one that looks disturbingly sparkly and purple,” answers Weaver.

Hope finally locates a bottle and pulls it out of the bag, reading the label. “Wait, essence of dittany? This is definitely not what we need,” before setting it to the side and looking into the bag. 

A few seconds later, he pulls out another bottle, this one labeled Megalixir, and he continues to pull out others, with names such as Dragon’s Breath, which is a pale magenta gas in a bottle, a tiny vial of a golden liquid labeled Cat-O-Tonic, and even a large jug full of bubbling bright blue liquid, labeled Mana Replenisher. Finally, he finds a small bottle of glittery purple slime, and passes it to Weaver.

"Wait, Kevin’s a chicken... he'll eat anything as long as it’s food… and sometimes even if it’s not food," Error sighs. Kevin is a chicken, and thus is evil, will steal food, and will eat just about anything, even rocks- in fact, although it makes Nightmare worry, the bird has to eat rocks to be able to digest food properly.

"True," X replies.

"Let’s get serious," Hope says as a wicked grin crosses his face.

“Why do I have a bad feeling about this...” Error mumbles.

"Because you’re enjoying yourself?" Weaver asks with a wicked grin matching Hope’s.

“True,” Error admits. “Here, gimme the apple and the potion and I’ll feed it to Kevin, he’s used to me.”

———

Meanwhile, with a powerful feather duster...

Kevin blinks as the funny dark boned monster puts down a snack. Then he nods- after all, he is king of the castle.

"Cluck," he squawks, and chows down on the treat. “Clu...... QUACK!"

Error stares for a second, before quickly walking away.

Kevin believes himself to be a duck, after all.

Did you really think he was sane?

———

Nightmare paused from his search for Error and the intruders.

That sounded like Kevin?

———

“Quack. Did he really just quack?!” Error wonders aloud.

“Um, Weaver, are you sure that Echo didn’t screw up the potion?” Hope asks.

"It’s Echo, he never messes up... it explodes if he messes up," Weaver replies, wincing at memories of being caught in one of those explosions.

“...Good point,” admits Hope, shuddering.

"Kabloowy," Fire says, yawning.

“Oh, the creators are back?” Error comments curiously.

"I was only napping," Fire protests.

“Snow left after you fell asleep. Something about ruins, I don’t know,” Weaver tells the creator.

"Oh, don't worry, it’s just her crossover-merged verse," Fire replies.

“Hm. Cool,” Weaver says. “Does it involve that one angry dude who she dragged into the Storyverse kicking and screaming not long after we got there?”

“Yes, I was visiting that particular multiverse,” says Snow, returning again.

"Why a duck?" X grumbles, watching Kevin quacking away like a fowl feathered fiend.. what, ducks are evil.

“Who knows? The dark apple probably scrambled his brains,” says Error.

"Most likely," Weaver responds.

"Well, what's the next prank…?" Hope asks.

“Well... I was- oh shiz,” Error yelps, as Nightmare appears in the doorway.

“FOUND YOU!” Nightmare yells, but to the group’s surprise, rather than attacking, he runs over and snatches up Kevin.

"He has tunnel vision when it comes to Kevin, doesn't he?" Hope asks.

"Yup," Error and X manage to say at the same time.

“He really, really loves that chicken,” comments Weaver.

"Aren't male chickens roosters?" Hope asks, confused.


	13. Chaotic Trio, Falling Through Portals Again!

The Omniverse is a huge thing, a giant book, a multiverse each page- usually- each line an AU... some multiverses take many pages by themselves. If you knew the way way you could skip between the pages of reality. Not that those factors were important.

What was?

Was that Kevin was a chicken, and not a rooster.

Egads!

And Fire needs to lay off the caffeine.

“Why are the creators like this?” Weaver groans.

"You’re asking the wrong people," X muses.

"Why.... why does Fire always start this way," Weaver moans exasperatedly.

Error just watches, highly amused.

“ _ Because she finds it funny, _ ” says Snow amusedly.

"QUUUUACK!" came the sound of the insane magically potion dosed chicken from inside the base.

X laughs. "He really does think that he is a duck!" The ghost says, cackling.

" _ But guys, shouldn't Kevin be a rooster, not a chicken? _ " Fire asks, as if it is the answer to the universe and not 42.

"Why..." Weaver huffs under his breath.

“Yeah, his sanity is questionable,” comments Hope, “But then, aren’t we all?”

"Sanity, I left that behind after..." Error cuts off, pushing back memories of Blue.

" _ Yeah, the sanity of everyone here is questionable, _ " says a new voice.

“ _ Oh, hi Chaos! _ ” Snow chirps.

" _ Yo! _ " Fire says from her computer, where she is busy looking up chicken facts.

“Who’s this?” Hope asks.

" _ Hi! _ " Chaos exclaims, grinning. " _ I'm ChaosDancer12. I'm another Creator. _ "

"Another fangirl, what else," Weaver says snarkily.

“Yeah, I’ll just call you Chaos,” says Hope.

"Fits their theme. Snow, Fire, Chaos and... the other past visitors," Weaver comments, annoyed by the mere thought of the crazy group who had dragged the trio and Blue into the Void, and been generally annoying.

“Hey, don’t diss my Fourth Wall breaking buddy!” Hope exclaims. “I like Lunar!”

" _ I’m a fangirl, and a creator whose main Multiverse is focused around Error having a pet Axetale Temmie, _ " Chaos says, grinning a toothy grin. " _ I also threw a few of my Temmie minions- the insane ones- into the closet to mess with Fate. _ "

"Niiiiice," Weaver says, smirking. Sooner or later, he needed an Axetale Temmie like that.

" _ Never should have allowed the Fourth Wall breaking, _ " Fire moans.

" _ And my Error finds it funny to get the Temmie high on Skittles, and then set her loose during a Multiversal Council meeting, _ " Chaos adds, grinning evilly. " _ My Dream is absolutely  _ terrified _ of that Temmie. _ "

"Hope... why does that look like Nightmare’s jacket?" Weaver comments, noticing his brother holding something in his arms.

"So, what should we do next?" X asks. "We could visit another AU, or go on a pranking spree?"

Chaos frowns as a buzzing sound comes from her pocket. Pulling out her phone, she nearly curses aloud. 

" _ I might have to go soon, _ " she says. " _ I think that something is going wrong in my Axetale Temmie Multiverse, so if I don't respond for a while, it just means that I'm busy dealing with that problem, so you guys should go on without me. We'll catch up next time I see you, okay? _ "

" _ Bye Chaos! _ " Fire says, giving her a hug.

" _ Yeah, bye! _ " Chaos replies, quickly returning the hug, before dashing off into a portal that Snow had opened for her.

"Well that was a short visit," says Weaver thoughtfully.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll see her again!” Snow chirps. “Now, as X asked, new AU, or pranking spree?”

"Choices, choices," comments X, watching Hope pull on Nightmare’s jacket.

"Let’s go to a new AU! We can always pop back here and prank a little bit... or a lot," Hope states with a devious grin.

“I like that idea too,” Weaver remarks, before continuing. “Error, would you like to come with?”

“I would love to,” replies Error, “But someone needs to keep those idiots from falling off a cliff or something equally stupid.”

"Awwwwwww," chorus Hope and X sadly. They quite liked Error, he was fun.

"Quack,” continues the insane fowl.

"Wait… where is my jacket?" Nightmare’s confused voice asks.

"And  _ that _ is our que to leave," Weaver says dryly.

“He’s not getting this back,” Hope whispers, burrowing into the hoodie. “It’s too cozy.”

"Right. Snow… Fire… do your magical fangirl jazz!" Weaver says with a sigh.

"Jazz…" Fire giggles.

"Bye Error! Don't worry, we'll visit!" Hope says. it is a very comfy jacket, and he will never let Nightmare have it back.

"I'd say bye but you can't see me," X smirked.

“This one may hurt a bit,” Snow says as blue and white sparkles surround the group. “But that’s to be expected when you’re being changed into an entirely different form! Have fun in Poketale, boys!”

“Poke-what?” Weaver yelps.

“Oh, no… not that anime that Ink loved!” Hope shrieks as he feels himself begin to shrink.

X laughs, knowing that Poketale has Ghost-type Pokémon, so for him, this would be a blast!

"You evil person!" Weaver shrieks angrily.

"I'll be the ghost with the most!" X cheers.

"No.... come on," Weaver screams, his cry turning into a shriek of "MEWWWWWWW!!!"

“Perfect,” Snow chirps, calmly shrinking the bottomless bag and turning it into a Pokémon-sized backpack. She then neatly shrinks some of their clothing to fit their new forms, although she teleports most of it to the bag.

Weaver wanted to faint. He was a floating… well, the best description was a blue cat, and he was still wearing his red duster, which seemed to have changed with him as it still fit perfectly.

He liked cats, but really?

Hope was now a black and blue fox-ish looking animal, still with his blue bandanna and bright yellow eyes.

And X had become a small ghostly creature with a small white tree stump for a head, complete with two branch-like antlers that were adorned with small red leaves.

"So cute," Fire squeals, always a sucker for cute things.

“Weaver, Hope, you are both flipping adorable and I am tempted to keep you this way forever,” squeals Snow excitedly.

“Hey, what about me?!” X says indignantly.

"Do so, and creator or not, I will find a way to get to you and maim you," Weaver says, having figured out telepathic communication.

"Oh look! A portal!" Fire chirps.

"You’re horrible," Weaver complains grumpily, glaring, although his signature glare was highly reduced by the fact that he was a floating blue psychic kitten.

"You’re welcome!" Fire sings as a portal appears under the trio.

"Wheeeeeeeeee!” Hope cries as they fall.


	14. Don’t Poké It!

_ Our trio of heroes... err... adventurers have ended up in a wonderful world, where strange beings prowl and legendary monsters wander the earth, sea and sky. This is Poketale, a world of Pokémon. A world of adventure. A world where they'll have to avoid those pesky Eevees... thankfully, there are no 'Trainers' here.  _

Weaver somehow gives the fangirls the finger. "We're in a forest," he mews in annoyance, slowly learning to propel his new form in flight.

“Yup!” Hope says excitedly, tripping over his own four paws.

"This is fun!" X yells as he floats around.

"So many cuddly things..." Fire breathes, excitedly glomping her plush collection.

"Hm… I wonder…” Weaver hums, finding he has a ‘move’ called  _ Transform _ .

"They're so cute!" Chaos mutters. "I really want to hug all three of them!"

"What is it?" Hope asks, loping over to his brother.

"I found this new power linked to this form called  _ Transform _ , I was wondering if I could use it to take my monster body,” Weaver explains.

X follows Hope. "I just heard two of the fangirls talking about how cute we are,” he says, shuddering.

"Yeah… I'm going to try to transform, step back a bit," Weaver says, using the move. 

* Weaver (Mew) used Transform!

The other two move away as the feline Pokemon begins to glow.

"It worked!!!" Weaver cries, standing tall as a monster once more.

Hope snickers.

"Try again," X says, for Weaver looks normal, except for the fact that he kept the catlike ears, long tail, and floaty tendencies of his Mew self.

"Oh stars!" Weaver moans, reverting the transformation. Moments later, Weaver-Mew returned.

Chaos giggles as she cuddles one of her plushies. "He just got even more cuter!"

"Guys, maybe we should get moving,” Hope says, shivering. “I think that it would be a good idea to get out of here before the fangirls lose whatever control that they have left and break into this AU to hug us."

"Ohhhhhh…” Fire exclaims quietly, she hadn’t thought of that!

"Right, let's find shelter and food," Weaver says, sighing. He leads the group in a direction that he could hear the sound of water coming from.

"Oh adventuring we go, oh adventuring we go, high ho dairy o' we go," Hope sings a nonsensical song as they walk. 

A song that makes no sense at all.

"And then we'll make lots of friends, and prank Nightmare again!" Hope continues.

This has long day written all over it.

X groans, especially when Chaos started to sing along with Hope as he followed his friends. This is going to be a  _ long _ day.

"I'm not joining, I can't sing," says Fire dryly as Snow begins to sing an annoying song of her own.

“Bird bird bird, bird is the word, oh it’s a bird bird bird,” and it just goes on, and on, and on.

"And I had an overdose of Skittles today!" Chaos yells.

"Starsdammit," Weaver swears. 

Well, at least they found the water. A small, burbling river, teeming with fish and surrounded by berry bushes. He can even see a small cave that they could easily turn into a secure place to stay in.

"Yeah! A cave to explore," Hope cheers.

X cheers as well. "As long as there is nothing dangerous in there,” he adds.

Thankfully for the trio, X hadn't given an invitation to Murphy.

"I call dibs on exploring the cave first!" X cries, flying off towards the cave.

"X slow down!" Error calls, flying after him.

"Wait for me," Hope yells, bounding after his friends.

"Ewww, stinky! Something lived here, but I don’t think it cleaned when it left," X says, scowling.

"Great," Weaver sighs.

"Don't forget to say hi to your neighbours is the cave a few minutes away," Fire chirps.

"New friends, yeah!" Hope cheers.

"Hey, what's that in the back corner?" X asks, curious.

“It looks like some kind of creepy old skull to me, X,” Hope says excitedly. “I’m gonna poke it!”

“That’s probably not a good idea,” Snow says, not loud enough for the group to hear.

"Why is it always skulls?” Weaver mutters, silently hitting himself in the face with his tail- the closest he could get to a facepalm.

"At least it’s not a crystal skull," Fire tells Snow.

“True. Let’s just hope he doesn’t decide to just attack, I probably would if someone poked me while I was napping,” Snow says to Fire.

"I'm like Sans when waking up, insomnia sucks," Fire says, pouting.

“Agreed. Insomnia is the worst,” Snow responds, nodding.

"They're still poking that skull," says Weaver, sighing as the leaves surrounding the skull begin to rustle. "And I swear there's a bad joke in that sentence somehow.”

"Blame it on my husband," Fire says, knowing that one is there, but unable to place it.

* Cubone used  _ Hidden Power _

X goes flying backwards, but Hope is entirely unaffected. 

“Must be Hidden Power Psychic,” Snow whispers.

"Meh…" Weaver says, unruffled.

“Why were you poking me?” The now-revealed Cubone asks. “ _ Tibia _ honest, that was kinda rude.”

"Well, to bonepick at it, it was skullable," Weaver replies.

“Sans?” X mutters.

“Sans,” Hope agrees.

"I'd never know," Weaver says to the pair, rolling his eyes.

“Well, given that you’ve interrupted my  _ slaking _ around, what’d ya want?” Poketale Sans complains.

"We were looking for shelter for awhile, we didn't realize this place was… occupied," Weaver explains.

X pouts, the place was perfect, other than the occupant.

“S’not like I live here. I’m just hiding out so I can  _ slakoth _ a bit without my bro tellin’ me to wake up.”

“Why do I feel like there was a pun I didn’t get in that sentence?” Hope groans.

"It’s always a pun," Weaver says, shrugging as only a feline can.

Fire snickers, right before the world goes dark.

“Guys, the next chapter will be an Ask and Dare Chapter, as well as a  _ crossover _ with @DarkMidnightDragon’s ask and dare book!” Snow chirps excitedly. “So feel free to send us some asks and dares, as well as check out our pals over there!”

##  Movesets:

Weaver:

Aura Sphere

String Shot 

Transform

Psychic

Hope:

Hidden Power

Foul Play

Copycat

Taunt

X:

Phantom Force

Wood Hammer

Feint Attack

Pain Split


	15. Return of the Chaotic Visitors

"And we're back," Weaver sighs.

"Yeah!" Hope cheers.

"Can we get on with it?" X says.

"Spoilsport," Fire complains.

"Right, Fangirl Snow. Bring on the asks!" Weaver finally says. 

Poketale Sans watches in amusement. 

**_Ink_Sans_And_Echo asks:_ **

_ Was there any changes in Weaver and Hope's magic when they went to Dreamswap? (Like how it works) _

_ How do they feel about actually being related? (In the code) _

_ What else changed besides their basic appearance? (And the slight change you did to their magic so their other versions don't figure it out) _

"Changes?" Weaver and Hope say worriedly.

"Heh," X smirks as only a ghostly being could.

"Well, this is in Snow's court, I only gave suggestions," Fire murmurs.

"Well, Weaver's strings have some slight differences now, as they are both a normal magic attack and something he can use to create things," Snow begins. "It depends on INTENT to determine whether they'll be damaging or not."

"And Hope... well, he's got some new tricks. But I won't reveal them yet, he'll have to discover them on his own," she says.

Weaver summons his strings and hums.

"Maa ha ha," Hope laughs, this will be fun.

"As to the related part, I'm happy. It's the first time I have a family to remember. Hope is everything I would want in a sibling," Weaver says softly, blushing a bit.

"Awww, you're an awesome bro too, Weaver. Way cooler than my so called bio bro," Hope replies, his cheekbones glowing golden. Then he glomps Weaver, even though neither have the body type for that kind of hug.

**_ChaosDancer12 asks:_ **

_ Weaver, what was your Ink like? I get the feeling that he wasn't that nice to you... _

"Well... I'm afraid that you are correct. He didn't care about the balance, he never did, and it wasn't because he didn't know... he just didn't care," Weaver says sadly.

"He was an absolute jerk," spits Hope.

"Well, at least he's not as bad as Blackout's Ink," Fire says hopefully.

"He's nearly as bad," groans Weaver.

"He made the ABSOLUTE MOST MESSED UP AUs," screeches Hope. "And I'm not going into detail, they were just WRONG!"

"Welcome to Japanese Anime. Sanity took a left turn and never came back," says Fire, patting her anime collection.

( _ Hope did not enjoy Ink's spam of AUs after watching weird animes. Not at all. _ )

"Chaos was the one who visited us and talked about Axetale Temmies and Skittles, wasn't she?" Hope comments.

"Yup. She actually left one with the Fate of y'all's original multiverse," Snow says, snickering.

"Wait, Fire! Did you ever change the lock on Fate's closet?" Weaver asks, realizing that they've forgotten about that for many chapters.

"Oh stars!" Fire cries, vanishing.

———

The sound of a struggle is heard in a faraway place.

"Bad Fate, back into the abyssal closet with the Temmies for you!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

———

"I'm back," Fire says. 

"So, do you think it's safe to open the floodgates and let the insanity back in?" Snow asks cautiously.

"YES! LET ME ANNOY LUNAR MORE!" Hope exclaims excitedly.

"More?" Fire asks curiously.

"He stole an entire mansion full of weapons from her earlier today. I already got them back, don't worry, but yeah, that happened," Snow explains.

———

_ "HOPE?! HOW THE HECK DID YOU TAKE LUNAR'S ENTIRE MANSION!" Snow screeched. _

_ "I was bored," complained the skeleton. "You guys haven't let us do anything in like, a week!" _

_ "Give it back how it was or pay me the amount everything cost!" Lunar chimed in. _

_ "I'm just curious about how on earth he even managed to DO that," Snow muttered. _

_ "Fair." Lunar shrugged. _

———

"He's a Swap Sans, they break reality... all of them," Fire moans, she has enough trouble keeping Blackout out of things.

"Welp, I'm gonna unlock the gate," Snow mutters, pulling out her keyblade.

After a short light show, the door is now open- or at least for two of the chaotic ladies.

"Welp... stars," Weaver sighs.

"Welcome!" Hope cheers.

Lunar flops face first onto the ground, holding a piece of paper. In bold text, you can see the word 'Rules'. Looks like she received them beforehand. Lunar looks up happily. 

"Hi!" She chirps as she gets up.

"I already have a bad feeling," Snow moans, snatching a copy of DA RULZ to throw in front of Dark.

———

**_DA RULZ (THE RULES)_ **

_ 1: No joining the RP'ing without an invite, and even then, make sure to ask Snow or Fire first- we may have already run out of characters. _

_ 2: Read the past chappies. _

_ 3: No taking the characters to other multiverses (stick to Dreamswap), unless sanctioned by Snow and Fire. _

_ 4: Unless Snow and Fire agree, no new characters/avatars/toons/players/victims of choice... and no, The Angry 0w0 is not an exception, Lunar. _

_ 5: Ships are a no, or at least for now. And if they do end up coming into play, they will be decided by Snow and Fire. _

_ 6: Limit the Fourth Wall breaking. _

_ 7: Please stop making Fire and Snow feel like the only sane people. _

_ 7b: That also means no random comments in the RP chat. _

_ 8: Stop asking for shipping and flirting...pleeease, we beg you. _

_ 9: If you want to start a roleplay of your own, either use one of the preexisting ones, or ask Snow or Fire make you your own chat area... leave ours alone. _

_ 10: There IS a time limit, Snow and Fire have lives. _

_ 11: Change your nickname to the name of the character you are playing while RP'ing- it helps a lot with keeping track of character roles. _

_ 12: Chaos and insanity are pending, but order WILL be kept and we will decide if we keep it if people go too far. _

_ 13: The only characters that are permanent- as of now- are Weaver (Error), Hope (Blue), and X (DS!Cross-Chara). _

_ 13b: Others may be added in the future, but they will be decided by Snow and Fire. _

_ 14: Ignore the Rules and never get to join in... ever! _

(These are indeed the rules that any Visitors must follow after the insanity that occurred a few chapters ago.)

———

"Shouldn't they have read it by now, they've had a few months?" Fire asks curiously.

"I'm forgetful," Lunar says, shrugging.

They wait for the second figure to walk through the door... she doesn't. Instead, she bursts through the wall with an active flamethrower in each hand. "I'M BACK, BABY!" She screeches.

Sans plays a drumroll on a set of drums that he suddenly has.

"READ THE RULES!" Snow shrieks, shoving them in Dark's face.

"Flamethrowers. Nice. Wait... Are you the one who took them?! First my gasoline and matches taken by Kay, then Hope stealing all my other weapons, now this?!" Lunar exclaims before falling onto her back.

"Nice rules," Hope comments, somehow getting a copy of the rules.

Dark groans as she reads them before smiling shyly. "Can I bring others from another multiverse with me? Like... my smol bean?" Dark murmurs.

Lunar waves from the background to her friend before skipping off to retrieve her weapons.

"Colourless probably shouldn't be here, I'm afraid," says Snow. "Shell isn't allowed to visit either- not that it doesn't stop him from appearing from time to time."

Fire looks guilty and coughs.

**_T-Dude asks:_ **

_ So what happened to the creators after Dark sent them into those portals anyways? _

Dark huffs. "If Shell gets to come, than Colourless will go with him. Nothing can separate those two."

Lunar chuckles as she somehow drags an entire mansion through the portal, before returning.

"Shell isn't SUPPOSED to be here," says Snow, glaring at Fire.

Fire sighs, grabbing the mansion and shoving it into Lunar's dimensional box. "No new places in the Storyverse!"

Dark reads the ask before shrugging. "I sent them somewhere that would annoy Dreamswap Dream."

"He's not here, his Blue got him to go to Tacotale again," Fire sighed,

"Of course you did," Snow groans. "And well, at least they're having fun."

Lunar nods, then flops onto the floor to stalk- I mean watch- the trio. It's been a while since she's seens them.

**_T-Dude asks:_ **

_ Weaver, how are you still able to put up with Hope? You know, after all that? _

X, feeling ignored, begins to play poker with Poketale Sans.

"After what?" Weaver asks, totally bewildered. He is a precious innocent bean, after all.

Hope looks innocent, so innocent butter wouldn't melt in his mouth.

"Again, Fire? That still doesn't make sense..." Snow mutters.

"It's an older saying, I like it and some readers will get it," Fire says, sticking her nose in the air.

"Lunar!" Dark exclaims in joy, "I brought the weapons and sacrifice inventory! I put them in my code!"

"Cool. But we gotta wait for tomorrow for sacrifices."

**_Pheonixpharaoh asks:_ **

_ WEAVER FIGHT ME! _

"Ack!" Weaver exclaims, looking at it with wide eyelights.

"Oh! A challenger!" Hope cries excitedly.

"Do... do we give them weapons?" Lunar asks, tilting her head.

"But I wanna fight!"Dark moans in boredom, absently playing with the flamethrowers.

"No," Snow says firmly. "No fighting here, Dark."

"Give me a minute," Weaver says, teleporting away.

"Um?" Hope says, confused.

The sounds of someone struggling can be heard, as well as lots and lots of strings being summoned.

Weaver pops up again and throws an unconscious Pheonixpharaoh into the corner.

"Can we sacrifice them?" Dark asks, holding up a bucket and a paintbrush. "I have everything we need."

"NO, DARK!" Snow yells. "NO SACRIFICES!"

"Maybe later!" Lunar tells Dark.

**_ChaosDancer12 asks:_ **

_ So, Hope, what do you have planned for the Justice Reigns when it's time to prank them? And are you going to let the Meme Squad help you? _

"Ku ku ku ku.." Hope says, giving an evil laugh.

Lunar decides she'll stay quiet about what she wants to say, just in case she was going overboard.

Weaver pokes Hope.

"Of course I'd let them help," Hope says before trailing off. "Well, after I pranked them of course."

"Relax," Dark replied, continuing on about sacrificing the asker from earlier. "I stole the Overwrite button from X-Gaster in timeline 30, I'll just revive them. Hope? Sacrifice?"

Hope looked innocent again.

No one believed him.

"No. WE ARE NOT SACRIFICING ANYONE, EVEN IF YOU CAN BRING THEM BACK," Snow shrieks.

Lunar sighs and gets up. She pulls out the rules, and points to the one that says to make sure Snow and Fire aren't the only sane ones. "Maybe later so we aren't banned again. We only just got back."

Sans pokes the asker from before, who still has swirly eyes.

**_AllHailTheFireKing asks:_ **

_ Why the fourth wall breaks? And why am I left outta it? I'm an insane writer too! I blow up my characters endlessly! AND BRING THEM BACK! Even Mr. Jerkface over there somewhere. _

"Join Snow and Fire's Discord server and you can join in, probably. There's rules now, but eh! Server name is The Forgotten Realm!" Lunar says, promoting Snow and Fire.

"Just DM me on Wattpad if you want to join," sighs Snow.

"Well... that and get the invite into the RP section," Weaver says dryly.

"That's why I mentioned the rules. That's a part of the rules, Weaver," Lunar counters.

"True that," Weaver replies. 

"How many characters have you blown up, anyway?" Snow asks the asker, who happens to be a friend of hers.

"I lost count after the third story," replies the other before disappearing.

"This person... seems a lot like me," Dark chuckles.

"Yeah, she would get along WAY too well with you and Lunar, Dark," Snow says, shivering at the thought of the sheer chaos that those three would cause if they ever met.

"As for why there are so many fourth wall breaks... well, I'm a Swap Sans, why  _ wouldn't _ I break it?" Hope says with a toothy grin.

Seeing the unconscious reviewer waking, Fire sends them back into the real world- can't have them hang around here too long, there are spoilers!

**_Underswapsans245 asks:_ **

_ Is nobody confused by how JUST ABOUT EVERYTHING THAT COULD KILL THEM HAPPENED/CAME AFTER HOPE AND WEAVER APPEARED?!?! _

_ *inhale* _

_ Basically, has anyone noticed that Hope and Weaver leave a trail of absolute madness? _

"Anyone want a souldog? No? Dang it, I thought Horror said that this was work..." Dark moans, sulking while holding a strange hotdog.

"Dark, why are you like this?" Snow groans.

"Either they or we leave the trail of insanity. But who knows?" Lunar says with a laugh.

Dark smiles. "Agreed."

"Madness? We find madness and chaos, not cause it," Hope says, looking aghast.

"Meh, it's fifty-fifty. Seeing Dream past puberty is hilarious," Weaver smirks. "And this Multiverse is nuts anyways- after all, it is part Meme Waker, and now that Snow finally showed me what that is, I get why X told us to avoid it. It seems a bit too much for even us to handle," he says, shuddering at the thought of giant birds and weird Zelda stuff.

"You just don't want to admit you want to pants him," Hope giggles.

"Shhhhh," Weaver hisses.

X and Sans sigh and start playing Jenga.

Fire giggles at the chaos.

Snow sighs.

"You okay, X?" Lunar asks, clearly amused by him giving up so quickly.

"No questions for me, and the answers are hilarious," X replies, before crying out as he accidentally bumps the jenga tower, knocking it down.

"I WANNA PLAY KILL SOMEONE WITH JENGA!" Screeches Dark as she somehow hugs X before shaking him like a rag doll.

"Wahhhhhhhh," X cries.

"DARK NO!" Lunar exclaims.

"DARK YES!"

"No killing, maiming, or permanently injuring anybody here, Dark," Snow sighs.

Dark pouts, before picking X up again and throwing him towards Sans. "Fine."

The Cubone yelps and ducks out of the way.

X escapes and hides behind Hope and Weaver.

"Next question!" Hope chirps, chasing his own fluffy tail.

"That was the last one," says Snow. "Or at least I think so."

Lunar lets out a yawn since she woke up two hours earlier than normal. "Want me to go check?" She asks.

Dark grins as she looks at all the Pokémon. "I should look like a Pokémon as well!" She shouts before turning into a Lunala, complete with a crown and giant wings.

"Can I go home now?" Poketale Sans asks, staring up at the giant, ghostly moon dragon-bat.

Lunar returns a minute later and shrugs. "As far as I know, you got them all."

"Yeah, we never meant to drag you along, sorry man," says Snow as the Cubone disappears in a flash of icy blue light.

"Alrighty then, let's get them all back to the actual storyline and call it a night," Fire says, yawning.

The Lunala chirps as it approaches Weaver and Hope.

"Let's not have another ask chapter for a while, please," Weaver begs, still bewildered by some of the questions.

"Yup!" Snow agrees. "I'll let Dark have a bit of fun for now, as long as she doesn't harm ANYONE," she continues, glaring at the Lunala.

"Come on guys, we still have to find food and stuff for the cavern," Hope says cheerfully.

"Okay. Imma go. And Hope? Next time, just ask for weapons," Lunar says, heading back to her own multiverse.

"Bye Lunar!" Snow chirps.

"Baiii," Fire yawns.

Lunar waves as she walks through the portal, completely forgetting about the mansion in her pocket.

Dark blinks as she stares at the open portal. "What just happened?" She asks.

The portal closes a second later.

"Looks like it's a wrap then," Fire muses.

Dark quickly takes her human form once more before taking out a dozen master balls.

"NO! NO CATCHING THEM!" Snow yells.

Fire sighs and teleports Dark out, as Snow locks the place down again.

"Okay guys, back in you go," Fire says, sending them back to Sans' cave.

"Back to the stoooory!" Hope cheers as they went.

"And that's all, folks!" Porky Pig says, popping up briefly as the multiverse fades to black.


	16. A Cracky Summary of a Cracky Fic

Fire: Oh look, a story!

Snow: I call dibs on Blue.

Fire: I choose you, Error!

Error and Blue appear.

OoOoO

Snow whaps Error and Blue with newspaper

Suddenly, they are Hope and Weaver!

Yeah!

OoOoO

Blue... er... Hope bounces off the Fourth Walls.

Weaver gives it a ten.

Fire: We missed the AU

Snow: *Facepalms*

OoOoO

Hope plays Ninjas and kidnaps X

X: Hallllp!  _ I'm totally not struggling. _

Cross: NOOOOOOO!

Nightmare: WUT

OoOoO

X: Hello Hope, I'm your new ghostly stalker!

Hope: Yeah!

Weaver: Meh, at least it's not Slimer

Godzilla kills the marshmallow puff ghost in the city.

Hope: Let's go prank!

All: YEAH!

OoOoO

Hope: RUN FOREST RUN!

Runs into wall

X: We need a retake!

OoOoO

Snow: Go to the omega timeline and prank the meme squad!

Weaver: NOPE! STARSSSS!!!

OoOoO

Snow: Alright children, I'm going to leave for a bit.

Lunar: Okay parent!

T-Dude: Okay mom!

Dark: Okay Mom.

FawnKat: Okay!

Snow: Leaves to do who knows what.

Dark: I SHALL NOW TAKE OVER THE FIC.

Lunar: Let's ruin everything!

T-Dude and Dark: YEAH!

20ish minutes later

Snow: Alright I'- WHY IS EVERYTHING ON FIRE?!

Lunar, T-Dude, and Dark: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Lunar: By the way, Riina can't say anything.

Snow: Okay, it's time for rules and bans.

OoOoO

Snow while editing: … [I just left them alone for 20 minutes… how did they produce this much complete and utter chaos…]

OoOoO

Hope: Wheee, portals!

X: *Waves at random AU as they pass*

Weaver: *snores*

Fire: Why are they falling?

Snow: Don't ask.

OoOoO

Weaver: 🎶 Scooby dooby doo, where are you 🎶

X: Must you sing this?!

Weaver: Yes... yes I must!

Nightmare: Stop, you kids!

OoOoO

Pranks chicken

Kevin: Quack!

X: I don't want to know.

Yeets to other AU

OoOoO

Weaver: *exists*

Fire: Furret? Levanny?

Snow: ... 

Fire: *thinks for a second* Mew? 

Snow: Mew.

OoOoO

Hope: I'm a furry!

Weaver: *Deadpan look as only a kitty Weaver can.*

X: Time for a scare factor!

Sans: Welcome to my pad, dudes!

The Trio: …

Snow: Time for asks!

Mass facepalming.

END

OoOoO

Extra:

Hope meets Lunar.

Lunar meets Hope.

Everything went downhill from there.


	17. Procrastinating Fangirls

“ _ We now join our heroes in a land of wonder, where creatures evolve in awesome light shows and father time forgot to add aging. This is Poketale. On their latest adventure, our trio of Heroes found a new punster- a Cubone named Sans! _ ” Fire states dramatically.

Hope snickers as Weaver hits himself in the face with his tail, the closest thing he can do to a facepalm with his tiny Mew arms.

"Whelp… that was the weirdest thing ever," Sans says, feeling a migraine from the asks.

"Let's hoping there won't be any more Asks for awhile," says Weaver in agreement.

"It was fun," Hope chirps, bouncing about.

" _ That's because you’re a Swap Sans _ ," Fire replies.

“Huh. You’re a Mew,” says Sans to Weaver interestedly, entirely ignoring the two who had been poking him earlier. “Cool. We don’t see your kind very often anymore, let alone a shiny version.”

“Yeah, we’re… not from around here, to say the least,” Weaver replies.

" _ Hmm… a skele-ton of shinies, _ " Fire muses.

Hope giggles.

“What are those voices, anyway?” Sans asks.

“Creators,” Weaver explains simply. “They brought us here. I dunno why, probably just to explore, pull some pranks, and then head off to another AU.”

“Oh… so the voices are the dragon girl and the other lady?” Sans exclaims, it makes a lot more sense now.

"Boreeeed," X moans, he never gets to do anything fun.

The group waits for Snow to say something, but only silence follows.

"Um, Fire… where's Snow?" X asks, looking nervous. After all, Snow keeps Fire sane and vice versa in this thing.

" _ Cell phone connection down again maybe? _ " Fire muses.

"Let’s just relax, get some food until she appears," Weaver says, wandering off in search of food.

"Yeah, I'm starving," Hope agrees, rushing off.

X just naps.

" _ SNOW! We’re waiting! _ " Fire calls across the vast landscape of the Storyverse.

“ _ Oh sorry! Was eating cookies! _ ” Snow chirps, popping into the Storyverse out of nowhere, cookies in hand.

Fire gives her puppy-dog eyes for cookies, and she reluctantly hands Fire one of her cookies, hoarding the rest.

X mutters jealously about how he wants cookies too, but he is definitely not getting any. Snow is far too protective of them.

"Okay, we did the asks, now what?" Weaver asks, giving a kitty glare. Which has no effect, as he is still too cute.

“ _ I dunno! _ ” Snow chirps cheerily. “ _ Maybe explore some more? I heard that a little Eevee fell down a while back, and apparently- oh, and Sans? Paps is looking for you, you should probably go. _ ”

“How… how does she- never mind,” mutters Sans. “This is where I’ll be leaving you crazy kids," he says lazily, sauntering out as only a Sans can.

"Kids?!" Weaver exclaims, aghast. Sometimes- ALWAYS- he wonders about this freaking Multiverse.

Hope giggles.

Meanwhile, X had somehow pulled out a cellphone, he was scrolling through the web and giggling about his chat buddy trolling others. Said chat buddy went by O&C.

Weaver grumbles, grabbing a berry. Trying it, he made a face at how sour it is, and so he tries another that is dry, which he likes. (In this case, that means that Weaver is a Mew with a mild nature.)

Hope likes everything. (He's definitely a quirky natured shiny Zorua)

Does Hope even have a food he dislikes?

"Pineapple," Hope says, somehow recognizing the unasked question.

"What was that?" Weaver says with narrowed eyes.

"Nothing, Weaver," Hope giggles.

"Darn forth breaking Blue's," Weaver mutters, really, he loves his bro, but sometimes it gets to be a bit much.

Hope giggles again.

“ _ I like pineapple, _ ” chirps Snow.

" _ Blah… _ " Fire says.

"Please stop answering questions not actually asked out loud," Weaver growls, his tail swishing in agitation.

“ _ Also, Yamper, _ ” mumbles Snow. “ _ I hope its shiny looks like the Annoying Dog… I will name it Toby. _ ”

“I definitely don’t know what you’re talking about, but cool!” Hope chirps cheerfully.

Weaver sighs.

" _ Yam… per? _ " Fire says, bewildered.

“ _ It’s a new Pokémon and it’s a CORGI! It’s ADORABLE! _ ” Snow squeals. “ _ How on earth have you not heard of it yet?! _ ”

" _ I don't spoil the new starter Pokémon, as i have preordered the game, _ " Fire says dryly, holding up her switch.

Snow pouts, slightly jealous. “ _ But it was in the trailers! Therefore it’s definitely not spoilers! _ ”

" _ Full time job, free time Discord, playing my Switch and writing the chapters that you cackle about as you edit. All I remember from the one trailer I saw is Scottish themed and giant pokemon, _ " Fire continues dryly.

Weaver and Hope snack on popcorn, no one dares ask where they got it.

“ _ Well, to be honest, that's all the important stuff, besides how _ ,” Snow takes a deep breath before shrieking, “ _ THEY’RE CUTTING LIKE 1/3 OF THE DEX!!! _ ” 

“I have no idea what she’s talking about,” X says calmly.

" _ I just pretend each new game is a new multiverse for the sake of my sanity, _ " Fire cackles.

Hope, bored, begins to sing an annoying song.

“I'm Henry The Eighth, I am!

Henry The Eighth I am, I am!

I got married to the widow next door

She's been married seven times before

And every one was an Henry (Henry)

She wouldn't have a Willie or a Sam (no Sam)

I'm her eighth old man, I'm Henry

Henry The Eighth I am!

Second verse, same as the first!

I'm Henry The Eighth, I am!

Henry The Eighth I am, I am!

I got married to the widow next door

She's been married seven times before

And every one was an Henry (Henry)

She wouldn't have a Willie or a Sam (no Sam)

I'm her eighth old man, I'm Henry

Henry The Eighth I am! 

(x2)

H - E - N - R - Y

Henry (Henry)

Henry (Henry)

Henry The Eighth I am, I am!

Henry The Eighth I am!

Yeah!”

"Why... not that song," Weaver begs.

“ _ B-b-but NO LUXRAY _ ,” Snow whimpers, before screeching as @Kaytheokay’s Lenny Face spider crawls on her back.

"Could be the song that never ends," X yawns, enjoying the insanity of the fangirls.

"Ohhh, I know that song!" Hope exclaims excitedly, he starts to sing but is quickly hogtied and gagged by Weaver.

"Guys… are we actually planning on doing anything?" X asks, watching Weaver’s attempts keeping Hope from escaping and singing again.

"MMMMM mmmmMMMM mmmm," Hope hums.

"Nope," Weaver replies.

“ _ Nothing is real! _ ” Snow chirps chaotically. “ _ There are no spiders! Definitely! NOW KAY GET THIS THING OFF ME!!! _ ”

" _ Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight _ ," Fire says, edging away. She’s glad the weather where she lives has gotten too cold for spiders now.

Kay giggles and turns away, acting as though she's about to leave the spider on Snow.

“ _ GET IT AWAY!!! I FLUFFING HATE SPIDERS!!! AND THE LENNY FACE DOES NOT HELP! _ ”

“ _ Kay, take the spider off of Snow! _ ” Mel shouts through a portal.

" _ Fine! I'll take it off, _ " Kay says reluctantly before snatching the spider off of Snow.

“ _ Thank you! Now come and help kill the rest of this cinnamon roll farm! _ ” Mel calls.

Meanwhile, X and Weaver are playing snakes and ladders, and Hope is still chirping rather disturbing songs. Clearly they need to use some magic, as too much has gathered in his body.

Snow sighs relievedly, somehow snagging her precious pet, Loki the Flood, out of the worldline where he was so that she could cuddle him. “ _ Maybe later, Mel. Get Lunar or Kay to help you, I’m sure they’d love to. _ ”

(Snow: my precious unversed bean shall be given pats. Pat pat pat. Is Snow’s brain functioning? Probably not!)

" _ No way, I'm having too much fun freaking everyone out with my spider, _ " Kay says before going over to the area where X and Weaver are playing games and dangling said spider in front of Weaver's face.

"Meh…" Weaver says, bored.

X stares, then goes back to the game.

Weaver picks up the spider and puts it on Hope, who… somehow eats it, despite the gag?

" _ Um _ …" Fire says, weirded out.

"Okay… I'll be right back," Weaver comments, grabbing Hope and teleporting out.

Manic laughter is heard elsewhere in the multiverse.

Moments later, Hope and Weaver return, with a much calmer, saner Hope.

"Tarred and feathered," Hope giggles.

Well, as much as Hope can be.

“ _ I think I’ll go join in the eating of the cinnamon rolls. I’m not functioning properly right now, _ ” Snow moans, burrowing deeper into her blankets before disappearing.

Kay tears up at the realization her poor spider is gone, and limps defeatedly into a portal where Mel is waiting near a field filled to the brim in what appears to be trees covered in cinnamon rolls.

" _ Okay guys, go… sleep or something. Good job getting DreamSwap Dreamy, _ " Fire chirps.

Hope yawns and curls up into a fluffy black and blue ball on the ground.

Weaver curls into a floating ball above him, both falling asleep.

"Shoot… Ghosts don't sleep," X cries.

Fire slips away.

“Well, at least the spider’s gone?” Chirps a small voice from the front of the cave.

"Who’s there?" X asks.

A small form limps into the light, their striped sweater torn and dirty, and their chestnut fur matted.


	18. Just No Hope

“ _ When we last left our Trio, Weaver and Hope finally got sleep. X was angsting as he still couldn’t sleep, and a new player entered town! _

_ Who is this mystery person… A friend? A foe? Or am I just being being overdramatic? _

_ Also, we welcome to the Storyverse a special visitor… SKY!!! _ ” Fire exclaims dramatically.

“Visitor? I'm offended,” says Sky. “What makes you think I'm leaving?”

“Because we can kick you out,” says Snow, giving the newcomer an icy look.

“Relax, I'm joking,” says Sky cheerfully. “Besides, that'd be cold,” she adds, grinning.

"Hey guys," Fire says as she wanders in, squealing over the sleeping Weaver and Hope.

"They're cute when they're sleeping," Sky says, giggling.

“Yup. And the fluffy baby bean is also adorable,” says Snow, awwing over the tiny bundle of brown fluff.

"Just wait till Hope wakes. instant chaos," Fire snickers before eating a Snickers bar.

"Chaos, chaos, I can do anything!" Sky laughs in Jevil's voice. "I'm Sky. Nice to meet ya," she says in a normal voice, introducing herself.

"Right, another fan... okay, now who are you?" X asks the Pokémon at the cave entrance.

Snow nods. “Should we wake them up, you think?”

“Please DON’T!” X begs the Creators.

"Let's find out who the person outside is first," Fire suggests, wondering who the bedraggled person from the end of the last chapter is.

“I’m Frisk,” says the tiny Eevee.

"Frisk, huh? Bet your  _ frisky _ ," X cackles, his bad joke waking Weaver- who whaps him on the head. "OWWWW!"

"Pfft," snickers Sky. "Weaver, calm down, it was just a pun. Don't  _ f-risk _ it."

“Why do you do this?” Weaver groans. “And don’t you DARE wake Hope.”

"Too late," Hope singsongs.

"Puns, yeah!" Sky says, grinning.

"They’re puntrocious," Hope chirps.

“Hope, I swear, if you start singing,” Weaver grumbles.

"Fine, fine..." Hope says, pouting.

"No, they're puntastic," Sky corrects.

"We got a skele-ton of them," Hope continues. 

Frisk sweatdrops as only characters from anime and game omniverses can.

"Good, 'cus my well of puns is BONE-dry." Sky shoots back.

"I've heard better," X says, unimpressed. After all, he's lived with the Meme Squad.

“Will they ever stop?” Frisk whispers to X.

"Nope," he whispers back.

Weaver groans. "Stop with the puns already!"

"Awwwwwwww," Hope says, his ears drooping.

Sky laughs. "I'm not stopping, I'm on a roll,” she jokes, perched on a cinnamon roll seat.

"Really?" Weaver deadpans. "Also- sorry bro."

"I'll live, nice to meet you Frisk!" Hope says in all his hyper glory.

Snow facepalms, before calmly grabbing one of the cinnamon rolls from Mel and Kay’s destructive rampage and taking a bite.

Weaver smiles at Hope's happy attitude and Sky continues to grin widely and infuriatingly.

“It’s nice to meet you,” says the Eevee quietly, looking up at the taller Pokémon.

Hope, meanwhile, has pulled a book labeled 'Pranks' from his item pocket to plan for Dream. He uses a claw to scratch out 'Tarred and feathered' from the list.

Weaver floats midair. "Nice to meet you too."

"More fluffy things," Fire muses from where she is covered by her plush collection.

Sky sips her eggnog like it’s a slurpee, laughing internally at the soon to be chaos. She then throws a marshmallow at Fire.

“Oh! Hi other Chara!” X exclaims excitedly, seeing a red-eyed Banette staring at him from just outside the cave mouth.

Fire sighs and flicks it away, causing it to somehow escape the Storyverse and fly towards X.

"Hi!" Hope says, waving at the new ghost.

“Chara, it’s okay,” says Frisk.

X catches the marshmallow on one of his twig-horn-things.

"But- marshmallows are fluffy!" Sky protests.

Weaver jumps. "Uh- sorry, I didn't notice you. Hi there, Chara."

"We are visitors from the Planet Z!" Hope says dramatically.

Weaver groans. "These references.." he mutters sotto voce.

"How about we have a Tardis, want to be a companion?" Hope asks hopefully.

Chara slinks into the cave, hiding in their partner’s shadow.

"Oh my stars! Doctor Who, I haven't seen that in so long!" Sky exclaims, her eyes sparkling.

“Chara doesn’t speak,” says Frisk softly. “Something about how they became a Banette prevents it.”

"Banettes do have the mouth thing," Weaver points out. "That's probably not too fun. I wish I could help, but I can't do much."

"Aww… That's not fair, what about sign language?" Hope asks, pulling out a giant book labeled 'Sign language for idiots.’

"Hope, that literally says 'for idiots' on it,” says Weaver.

"That means even idiots can learn it," Hope protests.

"So you're calling Frisk and Chara idiots?" Weaver asks.

"No, silly! It’s a book series for everyone!" Hope huffs.

Chara shakes their head no, they don’t want it.

"Well then, apparently everyone's an idiot according to that book." Weaver once again points out.

"I thought that was obvious?" Fire asks.

"Pfft-hahahaha!" Sky laughs out loud.

“I can kinda speak to them… but not much, it’s more just feelings and images,” says Frisk in explanation.

Sighing, Hope puts the book away, then he pulls out another called  _ Fourth Wall Breaking, 6th Edition _ \-  _ by Shell _ .

“Hope, no,” says Snow firmly. “You are NOT summoning Shell right now.”

Fire somehow looks over Hope’s shoulder, then edges away. That way leads to insanity, it’s probably only safe for Swap Sanses- and Lea- to read.

"I’m not... I’m trying to get the hammer,” Hope replies.

"Oh no," Weaver groans, facepalming with his tail.

"You sure?" Sky grins. "I’m gonna ban ya for that."

“That’s even more of a no!” Snow groans. “That thing could destroy a world at full power, Hope. We DON’T want that, okay?”

Several multiverses away, Shell decides to lock his multiverse away for the moment.

"Was that a pun?" Weaver asks Sky.

"...no?" Sky replies with a shrug.

“Sky? That pun was terrible,” says Snow distractedly.

"But I want to hit DS!Dreamy with it," Hope sighs.

“Even bird-boy will die if you hit him with that,” says Snow exasperatedly.

"Don't kill anyone again, please?" Weaver groans.

"Pooo...." Hope grumbles, putting the book away. He then smiles, and looks at Chara with a toothy grin.

“Again?” Frisk and X say in unison, staring at the Zorua.

"Again what?” Hope asks innocently, you can even see a halo.

Then the battery dies, so Hope kicks it away.

Snow sighs.

Weaver takes the halo. "That was from my Halloween costume! How dare!"

Fire sips her caffeine, amused.

"Um… that's from the Storyverse. I even have a receipt, see?" Hope says, holding up his receipt.

“That says it’s for a box of whoopie cushions,” says Frisk.

"Whoops… wrong one," Hope says, digging in his wallet. “AHA! Found it!"

Sky grins like Reaper, slurping yet another slurpee.

"I bought it, you crossed out my name, look!" Weaver says, snatching the receipt and pointing to a crossed-out part.

“How is a Zorua carrying a wallet, anyway,” Snow mumbles.

"Subspace pockets," Fire says, laughing.

“… logical,” Snow admits.

"My money though," Hope giggles.

"No, you stole that from me too!"

"Actually it was Hope’s money," Fire finally says.

"I was sick that day remember Weaver? I asked you to pick it up," Hope replies truthfully.

"Anything goes here, haha," Sky says, taking another slurp of her slurpee.

"And how come I don't remember that?" Weaver shoots back.

“Hope, give it here. And stop trying to look like a bush,” Snow says. “And that’s because Echo and exploding potions.”

"…Fine, you win," Weaver says, giving in.

"G as in Echotale Sans?" Sky questions.

Hope sniffs, flattening his fur.

“Nope. Not him,” says Snow.

"Wait… what were we doing again?” Hope asks, confused.

"G's cool though," Sky points out.

"Uhm… Meeting Frisk and Chara." Weaver explains.

“Echo’s… well, nobody really knows where he came from. But he’s good at making potions, and they either work perfectly or explode,” explains Snow.

"I like him already, explosions are cool," Sky says, grinning wider.

"So how can we help you?" Hope asks, as if they hadn't just been discussing that he'd killed someone before.

“It’s just really cold… I was hoping that Chara and I might be able to stay here for the night, if you don’t mind,” Frisk says softly. 

Chara nods in agreement, miming shivering.

"The more the merrier! Have some berries!" Hope cheers, pointing at the giant pile of berries they'd collected.

"When did we collect those…?" Weaver asks, confused.

"Um… while we were waiting for Snow a while back," Hope responds.

"Fair enough,” Weaver says.

"And I've got to go for a bit! Don't mind me!" Sky chirps, snapping her fingers.

“Bye,” chirps Snow.

"Um… Sky realizes this will probably end before she gets back, right?" Fire asks Snow.

“Yeah, that’s true. Oh well, she’ll find out when she discovers that she’s locked out of this Multiverse,” chirps Snow.

Hope yawns and curls up with Weaver again, as their sleep had been disturbed by the visitors. Quickly the duo falls asleep.

"Cuteness returns," Fire giggles.

Frisk curls up into a tiny ball of fluff as close as they can get to Hope without touching, seeking warmth but not wanting to disturb him.

Not that it would, he’s dead to the world.

Chara curls up on the floor, but does not sleep- after all, like X, they are a ghost. X floats next to them, quietly staring out at the frozen forest.

"Not impressed," X comments about the dead to the world remark.

It is night, a moonlit wonderland where all is right for the moment.

And that’s just fine.

They know that chaos will come soon enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the last of the posted chapters, hope you all enjoyed the Crack


End file.
